A Week for a Lifetime
by ashAksara
Summary: Satu minggu dengan tema epik per hari yang akan menceritakan sejarah di antara Suoh Mikoto sang Raja Merah dan Munakata Reishi sang Raja Biru. Warning inside! [MikoRei].
1. Day 1 - Rivalry

.

_**Author's note: **_Hai haaaaii~~ kembali lagi dengan saya Night Antares...! Yap, sesungguhnya Night Antares masih harus menyelesaikan satu fanfiksi lagi di fandom ini, taaappiiiiii begitu dapet kabar kalau 22-28 Juni adalah **#mikoreiweek** dari akun _tumblr _akhirnya Night Antares tergoda untuk menulis satu judul fanfiksi baru yang (mudah-mudahan) bisa _update_ setiap hari sesuai dengan tema pada hari tersebut (engga di-post di tumblr karena, satu, pasti kepanjangan, dan dua, Night Antares jelek banget Bahasa Inggris-nya... kalau post pake Bahasa Indonesia bisa-bisa dilempar tomat gegara banyak orang ngga ngerti). Dan mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu _update_ Kings karena Night Antares mau fokus dulu sama mainan yang satu ini XD *dijitak*

_**Peringatan!**_

Fanfiksi kali ini juga masih berkaitan dengan fanfiksi Kings (/s/10312330/1/Kings) yang masih dalam tahap penulisan dan belum tamat juga (ibaratnya akan ada beberapa bagian dari Kings yang akan masuk ke fanfiksi kali ini). Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi pembaca Kings yang bakal merasa "mengulang" membaca beberapa adegan.

_**Warning: **__hint bl/shonen-ai_... dan mohon maaf di awal kalau ternyata isi tulisannya dinilai tidak sesuai sama temanya *humbly bowed*

_**Pairing: **_Mikoto x Reishi... sisanya menyesuaikan kebutuhan tema per harinya #plaaakk

.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME**_

_**MikoRei week: Day 1 - Rivalry**_

_**.**_

_**"Oh? Arogan sekali sikapmu, **_**Senpai**_**. Atau kau memang tidak tahu etika tentang mengantre? Baiklah, akan kuingatkan kau bahwa mengantre itu—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Munakata Reishi, empat belas tahun yang terbilang sangat muda untuk duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, nyatanya tengah melangkah tegap menaiki podium untuk memberikan kata sambutan sebagai perwakilan murid baru yang berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi sekaligus nilai sempurna pada ujian masuk SMA di kotanya. Namun jangan berani menilai dirinya dari penampilannya yang cenderung "manis" untuk pemuda seusianya—berterima kasih pada bulu mata lentik yang berhasil menyembunyikan sepasang ungu yang selalu menatap dunia dengan sinarnya tersendiri, kulit putih mulusnya (kalau tidak mau dibilang putih pucat, catat itu), dilengkapi postur tubuh ramping semampainya—atau siapapun yang berhasil menafsirkan seperti itu dijamin akan mendapatkan satu tusukan gratis dari pedang kayu sang empu yang juga ternyata merupakan atlet kendo junior tingkat nasional.

Pandangan lurus ke depan dan langkah kaki yang mantap. Reishi menaiki undakan podium. Mengangguk singkat pada guru yang mempersilakannya maju. Kemudian berdiri di mimbar. Menarik napas dalam.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan. Selamat pagi, bapak dan ibu guru, serta senior dan teman-teman. Saya, Munakata Reishi, berdiri di sini sebagai—"

—_**KABOOOM!**_

Reishi terbelalak. Kedua bola matanya membulat maksimal. Dan tidak hanya dirinya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi serupa—beberapa di antara perempuan yang duduk di kursi bahkan ada yang menjerit ketakutan. Sementara tubuhnya sendiri kaku. Telinganya tidak mungkin membohongi dirinya tentang seberapa besar ledakan yang terjadi di luar gedung aula sekolah barunya. Ledakan apa itu? Mengapa bisa terjadi ledakan sebesar itu? Apakah disusul dengan kebakaran? Akankah kebakaran itu menjalar hingga ke aula ini?

Pikirannya berlari, berlomba dengan berbagai macam spekulasi. Dan ketika hampir seluruh guru-guru, diikuti para anggota OSIS, berlari keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, Reishi tidak memberhentikan gerak tubuhnya yang ikut menyusul sekumpulan orang-orang tersebut.

Lalu pada lantai satu gedung utama, tepat di ujung sayap sisi Barat, derak kuda merah mengepung. Namun bukan hal itu yang pada detik berikutnya membuat degup jantung Reishi seakan berhenti untuk satu detik lamanya.

Yang membuatnya tepaku adalah sosok yang keluar dari kepungan api tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan surai rambut semerah api yang menjilat-jilat, berjalan gontai dengan luka bakar sana-sini. Dan ketika manik _amber_ itu berpapasan dengan ungu miliknya, Reishi tahu ada jalaran api lain yang menggeliat, memenjarakan jiwa dan raganya.

* * *

...

* * *

"SUOH MIKOTO…!"

Mikoto mendelik malas. Yang barusan meneriakkan namanya bukanlah guru-guru maupun petugas kebersihan yang mungkin setelah ini akan memberinya sanksi setelah meledakkan salah satu toilet sekolahnya. Yang kini setengah berlari menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa adalah seorang Kusanagi Izumo, yang tentunya siap menghajar kepalanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Astaga… padahal badannya sudah sakit-sakit dan bagian sikut serta lututnya tidak berhasil selamat dari lahapan kobar api, lalu kali ini kepalanya harus jadi korban jitakan maut dari Izumo? Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik dirinya diskors saja sekalian, lumayan untuk menambah waktu tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Izumo, setengah panik dan sebagian sisanya cemas bercampur murka. Bahkan teman masa kecilnya itu tampak tidak bisa mengontrol volume suara sedikit pun… tidak heran jika ia berujung menjadi tontonan para guru dan murid di sekelilingnya, kali ini dengan _tagline_ berjudul "Ibu-Ibu Cerewet yang Memarahi Anaknya di Sekolah".

Mikoto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Izumo barusan, "Merokok di toilet."

Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas. Benar saja. Satu bogem didaratkan telak di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau _'kan_ tahu kalau toilet yang di pojok ini dipakai untuk membuang larutan kimia berbahaya…!"

Namun Mikoto tidak membiarkan celotehan khas ibu-ibu _a la_ Izumo menahannya di tempat itu lebih lama. Kulitnya sudah memerih dan memanas cukup lama untuk menunggu hingga obat luka bakar dioles di atasnya. Menghela napas dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Mikoto bangkit dan berjalan, menyeret langkahnya, yang tentu saja tanpa basa-basi langsung dituturi Izumo, masih dengan rentetan omelan yang sudah sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam telinga Mikoto.

Dan sejenak, ketika Mikoto berjalan melalui kerumunan para siswa yang semakin banyak berkerumun di tempat itu, matanya bertemu lagi dengan manik ungu itu. Sepasang warna yang sempat menjadi kontrasnya di saat pertama kali ia melangkah keluar dari kepungan si kuda merah. Sepasang warna yang menatap pada merah miliknya. Hanya beberapa detik, hingga Mikoto memutuskan kontak itu dan meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Tanpa mempedulikan sepasang warna yang tanpa henti menancapkan tatapan pada punggungnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Satu bulan kehidupan SMA-nya berlangsung, dan Reishi baru tahu bahwa seorang senior dari kelas 2-C bernama Suoh Mikoto ternyata merupakan seorang biang kerok kelas kakap… kalau tidak mau dikatakan sebagai calon-calon kepala preman pasar—dan jangan sebut istilah _yakuza_, karena bagi Reishi sendiri, kalangan mafia Jepang itu masih jauh, garis bawahi jika perlu, _jauh_ lebih elit untuk disandingkan dengan Suoh Mikoto. Oh, jangan lupakan pula kroni setia dari kelas yang sama, Kusanagi Izumo, dan seorang lagi junior bertampang bodoh dari sekolah tetangga—bahkan Reishi yakin sekali kalau si junior yang tidak punya setelan wajah lain selain senyum lebar lima sentimeter kanan-kiri ini sebetulnya masih bocah SMP.

Semenjak kejadian satu bulan lalu, tepat di hari upacara penerimaannya sebagai murid baru sekolah tersebut, tepat ketika Suoh Mikoto meledakkan toilet yang dipenuhi sisa-sisa zat kimia reaktif di mana—menurut Reishi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya—dengan bodohnya sang senior bersangkutan menyundut rokoknya di toilet tersebut, Reishi tahu bahwa hari ini Suoh Mikoto baru saja kembali dari masa skorsing selama empat pekan penuh. Dan darimana ia tahu akan hal itu? Mudah saja, karena pertama, aura sekolahnya yang terasa begitu damai dan kondusif selama satu bulan ke belakang tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi aura murung mencekam dari tukang kebun sekolah yang paling pertama melihat kedatangan sang biang kerok kembali ke sekolah. Sementara yang kedua tidak lain karena….

"Minggir."

Reishi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat nampan kecil yang sudah diisi sebungkus roti susu. Sementara jantungnya nyaris meloncat ketika suara berat itu menyapanya… atau lebih tepatnya _memerintahnya_ dengan nada monoton namun terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Maaf? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Si pemuda bersurai merah, si yang terduga memiliki nama lengkap Suoh Mikoto itu menatapnya singkat.

"Kau. Minggir. Aku mau ambil roti daging itu."

Oh. Jadi dirinya diperintah seperti itu hanya demi sepotong roti isi daging yang tinggal tersisa satu, yang semula sudah akan ia letakkan di atas nampannya, melengkapi roti susunya? Sekali lagi, _oh_.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Suoh Mikoto-_senpai_, tapi aku yang mengantre terlebih dahulu. Sudah jadi resikomu jika kau kehabisan roti favoritmu karena kau tidak mengantre di barisan paling depan."

Satu detik setelahnya, terdengar tarikan napas tertahan, mengiringi suasana penuh ketegangan menggantung serba canggung seketika. Atau bahkan, Reishi tidak mendengar satupun orang di kafetaria—dari segerombolan anak kelas satu yang awalnya ribut di meja deretan tengah, anggota OSIS dengan _handband_ di lengan yang tengah mengantre di depannya, beberapa anak kelas tiga yang berkutat dengan buku kumpulan soal mengisi meja-meja pojok ruangan, hingga si ibu penjaga kafetaria sendiri—berani menarik maupun menghembuskan napas. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Reishi baru memberanikan diri melirik sekitarnya, yang kemudian ia terheran-heran sendiri, mengapa seluruh orang di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh iba, ketakutan, kecemasan, serta kekhawatiran mendalam?

Oh, ayolah. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Suoh Mikoto tidak akan langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat hanya karena argumen logisnya barusan, bukan?

Kesunyian itu berlangsung hingga beberapa detik setelahnya. Kini pandangan Reishi kembali tertuju tepat pada sepasang manik _amber_ di hadapannya. Warna yang seolah tengah membakarnya. Namun Reishi tidak gentar. Ia tidak mau mengalah. Ia tidak salah. Yang salah adalah seniornya itu. Dan Reishi tidak akan mundur untuk minta maaf. Semedi dulu seribu tahun juga tidak bakal.

"Ah? Begitu?" ujar Suoh Mikoto lambat-lambat, akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dan Reishi bersumpah, ia melihat sebuah kilat lain di mata seniornya, disertai satu lengkung tipis, dingin dan mencemooh. Pemuda itu melanjutkan lagi, "Persetan denganmu, Anak Baru. Aku lapar, dan aku makan apa yang ingin kumakan."

"Oh? Arogan sekali sikapmu, _Senpai_. Atau kau memang tidak tahu etika tentang mengantre? Baiklah, akan kuingatkan kau bahwa mengantre itu—"

—_**srekk!**_

Terlambat. Satu gerakan cepat dari si pemuda bersurai merah, lengan panjang itu menjangkau melaluinya, meraup sebungkus roti terakhir—yang sedari tadi menjadi objek yang diributkan—lalu menyobek bungkusan dan meraupkan roti tersebut ke dalam mulut dalam satu gigitan besar. Reishi hanya bisa menganga. Kepalanya hanya bisa mengikuti gerak sang senior yang kemudian menjatuhkan beberapa keping koin yen ke atas meja kasir.

Reishi terpaku. Bahkan hingga punggung itu sudah membelok di sudut koridor dan menghilang dari pandangan, Yang selanjutnya menemani hanyalah desis membisik kanan-kirinya, serta sebuah tepukan dan sebungkus roti kacang gratis dari ibu penjaga kafetaria… sembari mengingatkannya untuk tidak lagi mencari masalah dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

...

* * *

Arti nama yang dimiliki Reishi, yang berasal dari kanji 'rei' yang berarti 'kepatutan' dan 'shi' yang memiliki arti 'untuk memerintah atau menguasai', tidak membuat Reishi memutuskan mundur atau diam di tempat dalam menghadapi berbagai macam _chaos_ di lingkungannya, tidak peduli seberapa besar maupun kecil skalanya. Baginya segala ambisi dan cita-citanya hanya bisa disangkutpautkan pada satu kata saja: ideal. Sementara menjadi sosok yang ideal dan menerapkan lingkungan yang ideal adalah misi yang harus dijalankan untuk mencapai visi hidupnya.

Reishi baru menginjak lima belas tahun, memang… tapi toh pemikiran tentang dunia idealnya itu memang sudah tertanam sejak kecil. Jangan tanyakan pula datangnya dari mana, karena sebagian anak kecil yang besar di lingkungan keluarga harmonis yang sekaligus memegang marga terhormat dan tersohor atas segudang prestasi, biasanya, akan terdoktrinasi-dengan-sendirinya, persis seperti halnya Reishi.

Berterima kasih pada lingkungan sekolahnya kini, hari-harinya yang diisi dengan kekacauan yang selalu saja disebabkan oleh oknum yang sama, semakin memantapkan langkahnya untuk menjadi sosok yang mampu digantungi harapan banyak orang… atau minimal, penjaga sekolah dan tukang kebun yang sudah sering disusahkan oleh trio biang onar tersebut—seperti memperbaiki pintu yang habis kena dobrak, menanam ulang tanaman-tanaman yang disinyalir diinjak-dengan-dalih-tidak-sengaja, mencari kelinci yang lepas ke seantero sudut sekolah, dan pada kasus paling parah memasang ulang kaca-kaca yang pecah telak setelah kena hajar. Dan berkat jerih-payahnya dalam memperoleh nilai sempurna dalam setiap ujian, serta sikap pemberaninya—jika tidak mau dibilang sembrono dan cari mati—pada setiap saat ia harus menghadapi Suoh Mikoto, tidak ada satu guru pun yang bertanya balik padanya ketika Reishi, di awal semester genap tahun pertamanya di SMA, mengajukan surat permohonan bergabung dengan OSIS.

"Pengurus OSIS termuda yang pernah sekolah kita miliki," cetus salah satu gurunya suatu kali, "lumayan, sekaligus satu-satunya aset untuk mengendalikan kelakuan brutal Suoh."

Kala itu Reishi hanya tersenyum. Apakah benar dirinya dibutuhkan, atau sekedar dimanfaatkan? Reishi tahu persis ia masuk ke dalam golongan yang mana. Dan jangan berani pandang dirinya sebelah mata, karena satu semester lagi… ya, satu semester lagi, lihat saja… dan tampuk sebagai Ketua OSIS akan jatuh ke tangannya, dengan suara dan keputusan mutlak, jika bisa.

Sayangnya Reishi tahu, dirinya mampu untuk mengejar segala ambisinya itu.

* * *

...

* * *

"Bocah yang sering mengajak ribut kita itu… dia masuk OSIS?"

Mikoto hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan—yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan—dari Izumo. Sementara yang paling muda di sana, Totsuka Tatara, lantas menanggalkan segala bentuk lengkung di bibir dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah cibiran.

"Hee? Benarkah itu, Kusanagi-_san_? Ah, kalau begitu ketika aku SMA nanti, aku tidak jadi masuk sekolah kalian, deh! Aku tidak mau berurusan lebih panjang dengan orang itu."

"Yah sebetulnya… kalau kita tidak bikin onar, _sih_, ia juga tidak bakal menyentuh kita seujung kuku pun. Atau bahkan, aku ragu bahwa ia adalah tipe yang memperhitungkan orang-orang minoritas yang tidak menonjol dalam segi apapun."

"Atau justru sebaliknya, Kusanagi-_san_? Menurutku, ia adalah tipe yang bahkan tidak bisa membunuh seekor semut sekalipun."

"Hmm… pandangan yang menarik, Totsuka. Kau memang mahir menilai orang dari dulu."

Yang paling muda di antara mereka itu tersenyum lebar. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali menatap langit luas sembari merebahkan kepalanya di dahan pohon.

"Bocah itu, siapa namanya?"

"Hmm? Oh, namanya Munakata Reishi. Anak kelas 1-A, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Ada apa memangnya, Mikoto?"

Mikoto hanya mendengus. Lalu menutup matanya, melanjutkan tidur siangnya di dahan pohon Sakura di halaman belakang sekolah. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Mikoto, bahwa ia akan menghabiskan istirahat siang hingga bel pulang berdentang nyaring di dahan pohon manapun. Sudah jadi kebiasaan pula bagi Izumo maupun Totsuka, antara ikut membolos pelajaran bersama Mikoto atau—dalam hal ini Izumo—masuk kelas demi mencatatkan materi pelajaran untuk kemudian disalin Mikoto di hari-hari menjelang ujian.

Namun kali ini, ada yang tidak berhasil diketahui, bahkan oleh Izumo sekalipun. Yaitu sebuah garis senyum samar yang dilukis Mikoto, menemaninya dibuai gelap hingga ke ujung mimpinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Dua minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru. Reishi lima belas tahun dan duduk di tahun keduanya di SMA. Serta jabatan baru yang berhasil diraihnya, naik dari posisinya sebagai sekretaris selama setengah tahun, kini menjadi Ketua OSIS.

"Selamat, Munakata-_kaichou_…!"

"_Kaichou_, selamat! Kau berhasil mendapatkan sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari total suara!"

Reishi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memang, sebetulnya sudah bukan urusannya untuk mengetahui faktor apakah yang membuat perolehan suaranya melawan kotak kosong pada agenda pemilihan Ketua OSIS tidak mencapai target yang dipasangnya: suara absolut seratus persen. Namun sesekali, hanya sekali, menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai Ketua OSIS yang punya perintah mutlak terhadap seluruh murid di seantero sekolah, tidak ada salahnya juga, _'kan_?

"Sembilan puluh sembilan persen?" tanyanya, kentara penuh ekspresi menyelidik. Sementara tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, salah seorang senior kelas tiga yang juga menjadi panitia pemilihan dan pemungutan suara tersebut mengangguk dan membuka-buka berkas catatan.

"Betul sekali, Munakata-_san_. Hmm… menurut data yang kuperoleh, dari total seluruh murid di sekolah ini, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak mengembalikan kertas suara. Dan murid tersebut, hmm… berasal dari kelas 3-D."

"… 3-D? Benarkah hanya satu orang?"

"Eh? Iya, benar. Hanya satu orang yang tidak mengembalikan. Namun karena di kertas suara sama sekali tidak boleh dicantumkan identitas pemilih, maka kami tidak tahu siapa tepatnya yang tidak mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada perwakilan kelasnya."

Reishi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu berterima kasih pada seniornya barusan. Mengarahkan kakinya menuju ruang sekretariat OSIS untuk melangsungkan rapat pertamanya, betapa banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya kini sebagai ketua dewan siswa. Ia semakin tidak punya banya waktu kosong. Oh ya, dirinya juga harus mulai mengatur ulang jadwal latihan kendonya. Begitu banyak hal menyita pikirannya saat itu juga, membuatnya melupakan sebuah nama yang bertengger di sudut otaknya, satu-satunya nama—dengan probabilitas mencapai seratus persen—yang berhasil memberikan sebuah serangan balik di akhir babak pertarungannya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Mikoto, kau tidak menyerahkan kertas suaramu?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. Meluncurkan satu desah napas dari Izumo.

"Kalau sampai Munakata tahu… aku tidak tahu _perintah_ apa lagi yang akan ia berikan untuk menghukummu, Mikoto."

Tidak ada reaksi. Mikoto hanya melemparkan kotak susu stroberinya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Kau tidak ingin memilihnya?"

Satu dengusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Izumo.

"Ayo pulang."

Mikoto tahu itu adalah kalimat final terakhir yang bahkan sanggup membungkam mulut rewel Izumo sekalipun. Ia lalu menggiring sepedanya keluar dari halaman sekolah, diikuti geret jari-jari sepeda Izumo mengekorinya.

Dan melupakan secarik kertas yang sebenarnya Mikoto buang ke tong sampah bersamaan dengan kotak susunya. Secarik kertas tipis, dengan tanda contreng kecil dibubuhkan tepat di atas foto sang calon Ketua OSIS, Munakata Reishi.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi terbangun di ruang OSIS. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Langit sudah dihiasi lembayung jingganya… ah, sepertinya ia tertidur ketika sedang menyelesaikan beberapa laporannya begitu jam pelajaran selesai tiga jam yang lalu. Dan betapa ia memiliki anak buah yang berbaik hati, mau membiarkannya terlelap tanpa membangunkannya.

.

.

"Kaichou_, tolong tanda tangan berkas ini."_

"_Huaaa _Kaichouuu_…! Ada yang mencuri uang iuran OSIS kita, bagaimana iniiii…?"_

"Kaichou-sama_, kau dipanggil oleh pembina OSIS. Setelah rapat ini beliau memintamu untuk segera menghadapnya di ruang guru."_

_._

_._

Menghela napas, Reishi melepas kacamatanya, sedikit memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang terjadi seharian penuh. Sumber masalahnya memang tidak hanya satu, namun selalu saja yang menjadi katalis dari pening yang menginvasi otaknya tetap sama.

Dan lelah yang mulai membalut tubuhnya, menjalar manja merasuki sel-selnya. Sejak kapan dirinya mengenal sebuah kata bernama lelah? Tepat di saat-saat ia seharusnya bergairah untuk menjalankan seluruh misinya… di saat ia seharusnya bersemangat memikul segala beban yang ada di pundaknya. Buktinya seorang Munakata Reishi berusia tiga belas tahun saja masih sanggup menjadi Ketua OSIS SMP. Lingkungan sekolahnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan tingkat pendidikannya yang sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang berbeda dengan kali ini?

Ataukah kehadiran sebuah fungsi bernama Suoh Mikoto itu nyatanya memang benar-benar ampuh untuk menjungkirbalikkan ritme hidupnya? Apakah fungsi itu berhasil memutar definisinya akan 'dunia ideal' yang selama ini digenggamnya erat-erat, hingga memperkenalkan Reishi pada sebuah ungkapan _'rutinitas dan jenuh adalah dua hal yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan'_?

Ya. Kata-kata itu. Penat, lelah, jenuh. Apabila ia dihadapkan dengan rutinitas 'dunia ideal' miliknya.

Namun kata-kata itu tidak pernah muncul setiap kali Reishi harus berhadapan dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto. Yang selalu timbul-tenggelam adalah sebuah definisi lain. Kata-kata yang lain lagi artinya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan… kata apa yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

"Kaichou_…!_ Kaichou_, tolong…! Para berandalan itu… mereka kembali membuat ulah di halaman belakang…!"_

_Setengah berlari namun dengan langkah mantap, Reishi keluar dari ruang OSIS, menyambangi beberapa koridor dan anak tangga, hingga tiba di halaman belakang yang menjadi TKP kali ini. Benar saja. Pemandangan kali ini sungguh membuatnya gatal ingin menguliti si senior berambut merah menyala dan satunya lagi yang bersurai pirang emas—oh, kali ini tidak didampingi junior idiot tukang pamer senyuman yang berasal dari sekolah tetangga. Ini baru pagi hari, dan Reishi sudah harus berhadapan dengan sejumlah keran air yang ceratnya patah hingga airnya menyemprot tinggi seperti air mancur taman kota._

_Menyilangkan lengan di atas dada, Reishi berjalan mendekati seniornya yang bersurai pirang._

"_Kusanagi-_senpai_, ada apa lagi ini?"_

_Dilihatnya sang senior hanya tertawa kering penuh rasa bersalah sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Maaf, maaf, Munakata-_kaichou_. Sebetulnya ini—"_

"—_aku yang melakukannya."_

_Bagian ini. Bagian yang paling tidak disukainya. Bagian yang selalu saja berakhir membuatnya kehilangan _mood_ untuk satu hari penuh._

_Kali ini yang berhadapan dengannya adalah si senior berambut merah menyala, dengan tatapan ganas seolah singa yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani melawannya. Namun siapa pemuda itu dibandingkan seorang Munakata Reishi, yang terkenal jenius dan jadi murid kesayangan dari guru, kepala sekolah, sampai kakek tukang kebun dan penjaga sekolah? Reishi tidak takut, Reishi tidak akan gentar._

_Meski Reishi tidak bisa memungkiri. Debar itu selalu datang setiap kali manik ungunya beradu dengan _amber_ milik pemuda itu. Perasaan apa ini? Reishi belum mengetahui artinya._

"… _Suoh Mikoto-_senpai_. Kali ini, pembelaan apa lagi yang harus kudengar darimu?"_

_Menanggapi pertanyaan ketusnya, pemuda itu mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang gosok gigi, dan keran sialan itu tidak mau menyala satupun."_

_Jawaban _ngeyel_, sungguh. Reishi sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya dengan sapu, pengki, atau malah pot terdekat yang bisa diraihnya._

"_Hooo? Lalu kau merusak hampir seluruh cerat keran yang ada hanya untuk membilas gigimu dari busa odol? Dengan segala respek, tolong berikan alasan yang lebih masuk akal, _Senpai_. Lagipula mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kamar mandi di dalam gedung sekolah saja?"_

"_Kamar mandinya sedang dibersihkan oleh kakek tua itu, Munakata. Dan kau, sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah ini, bukankah seharusnya hapal dengan jam dibukanya ruang kelas hingga kamar mandi?"_

_Reishi mangap, baru saja hendak melontarkan kalimat pembenaran sebelum otaknya—juga kalimat terakhir seniornya ini—menghentikannya dan membawanya pada situasi ambigu. Canggung dan menggantung. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali, dan akhir pergulatannya dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto harus selalu berakhir canggung. Reishi yang akan selalu tertohok dengan setiap alasan—jika tidak mau disebut sebagai _pembenaran—_yang dilemparkan seniornya. Reishi yang akan selalu berakhir dengan mulut terkunci rapat dan pandangan nyalang menatap punggung para biang onar yang kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa dosa, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kekacauan yang harus ia bereskan. Sekali lagi, seorang diri._

_Menghela napas pasrah, Reishi mengeluarkan PDA-nya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Ia harus cepat-cepat memanggil tukang ledeng, atau surat teguran akan kembali dilayangkan ke dalam ruang OSIS-nya, sekaligus surat permohonan khusus dari kepala sekolah—yang sudah tidak bisa Reishi hitung untuk yang keberapa kalinya—agar Reishi bersedia menangani para berandalan itu, kalau bisa, sampai mereka berhasil diluluskan dari sekolah tersebut._

.

.

Apakah ini yang orang sebut-sebut sebagai _adrenalin rush_—pacuan adrenalin? Selama ini, dunia berputar seolah sesuai dengan perhitungannya, seolah dunia menari-nari di atas telapak tangannya. Tidak ada satupun variabel aksi-reaksi yang dilakukannya yang luput dari formulasinya. Namun ketika kini ia bertemu dengan Suoh Mikoto, Reishi kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengkalkulasikan gerak langkahnya… terutama segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

Karena gerak langkah Suoh Mikoto yang tidak terduga. Penuh kejutan. Dan Reishi akan selalu menemukan intrik terbaru dari cara sang senior berargumen melawannya. Argumen yang jika dipikir menggunakan otak sehat, argumen yang diberikan Suoh Mikoto selalu sederhana dan seringkali tidak berdasar. Seharusnya orang yang menomorsatukan logika seperti dirinya bisa langsung membabat habis pembenaran dan alasan-alasan tipikal tersebut.

Atau justru karena memang tidak berdasar itulah, Reishi tidak bisa melihat sosok asli seorang Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kau sebetulnya tertarik dengan bocah itu, _'kan_, King?"

Mikoto menyedot susu buahnya hingga kosong melompong. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Totsuka sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu dibilang lagi juga sudah kelihatan, Totsuka. Bahkan Mikoto lebih banyak melontarkan kalimatnya saat adu mulut dengan bocah itu, dibandingkan setiap kata yang Mikoto ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kita."

Sang junior tertawa lepas. Satu senyum lebar sehangat matahari kemudian menyapanya.

"King… seperti yang baru saja menemukan lawan tanding yang sepadan dan sama kuat dengan dirinya."

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Totsuka barusan. Sementara yang bersangkutan semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Munakata Reishi-_san_… kuharap ia juga menikmati hari-hari penuh persaingannya denganmu, King~!"

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

**_Author's note (again):_ **Yaps~! _Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment, please~! _(^^)v


	2. Day 2 - Motifs

.

"Munakata-_san_? Ada apa? Kau tampak lelah."

Reishi sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Setengah terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis berpotongan _tomboy_ sudah melipat lengan di atas dada sembari menatapnya.

"Ah, Miyazawa-_kun_. Maaf aku melamun, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak lalu menjawab, "Ini, laporan arus kas yang kau minta. Aku sudah melakukan revisi berkali-kali, dan memang, ternyata ada yang mengambil uang kas OSIS. Hirumi-_kun_ saat ini sedang dipanggil pembina OSIS untuk dimintai keterangan. Bagaimanapun… aku hanyalah sekretaris yang kau minta untuk mengecek ulang laporan keuangan Hirumi-_kun_ sebagai bendahara. Dan penyelidikan tentang siapa oknum yang berani mengutil uang OSIS akan ditangani langsung oleh pembina OSIS."

"Hmm… baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Miyazawa-_kun_," ujar Reishi, mengambil berkas laporan dari tangan sekretarisnya. Ia kemudian membalik-balik halaman berisi tabel-tabel dan angka-angka tersebut. Matanya memindai satu-satu dari setiap angka yang tertera dengan teliti. Otaknya bekerja cepat, seolah kalkulator canggih yang bisa langsung menghitung tanpa perlu susah-susah memencet tombol-tombol angka beserta perintah operasinya.

Meski di tengah-tengah, Reishi terhenti. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, dan gadis itu masih ada di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, Miyazawa-_kun_?"

Dan desis tawa yang ditahan si gadis membuat Reishi refleks mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku—"

"—tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena aku sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati… sedang di mana kau saat ini, Munakata-_san_?"

Pertanyaan apa itu tadi? Kenapa rasanya terdengar begitu lucu, tapi Reishi tidak bisa tertawa sama sekali?

"Kau sungguh lucu, Miyazawa-_kun_. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti yang sedang berada di suatu tempat dan bukan di depanmu sekarang?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak berbicara tentang fisikmu. Aku berbicara tentang," gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan mengetukkan jari ke pelipis, "isi pikiranmu. Aku tidak melihat isi pikiranmu ada di tempat ini untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sebagai Ketua OSIS, setidaknya untuk satu bulan ke belakang. Ada apa, Munakata-_san_? Kau jenuh menjalani ritual hidupmu?"

Reishi terperangah. Argumen itu mengena telak menembus benteng pertahanan dirinya. Reishi hanya terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa berargumen. Tidak bisa beralasan. Bahkan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk sekilas. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang memaksa seseorang untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, tapi aku merupakan tipe yang cukup peka akan kondisi lingkungan sekitarku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bicara padaku. Jika tidak, semoga kau segera menemukan kembali tujuan hidupmu."

Dalam satu gerakan, gadis itu berbalik. Ketika tangan itu mencapai gagang pintu, Reishi mendadak memanggilnya. Sesuatu yang terhitung sebagai sebuah reaksi refleks seorang Munakata Reishi, karena ia sadar bahwa otaknya sekalipun belum memberinya perintah untuk itu.

"Miyazawa-_kun_, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mungkin… tidak akan pernah membicarakan masalahku pada orang lain?"

Gadis itu diam sesaat. Tangan masih bertengger di gagang pintu. "… tapi aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu, Munakata-_san_."

"Katakan saja bahwa aku mengimplikasikan pernyataanmu sebelumnya pada pertanyaanku itu. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Menit berikutnya, Reishi tahu ia telah salah bertanya. Salah karena sebuah senyum tipis yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu, dan utamanya karena jawaban yang diberikan sang sekretaris OSIS padanya, yang lantas menenggelamkannya dalam jutaan perspeksi dan kalimat-kalimat pencarian lainnya.

"_Karena kau, Munakata-_san_, adalah orang yang senang menanggung bebannya beserta beban orang lain di pundaknya. Bahkan seringkali melupakan, bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya itu sama sekali tidak ingin bebannya ditanggungkan di pundakmu."_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**_._**

**_Project K (C) GoRa & GoHands_**

**_A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME_**

**_MikoRei week: Day 2 - Motifs_**

**_._**

**_"Kalau begitu, berhenti peduli saja. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah meminta. Dan bukankah memang tidak pernah ada yang memintamu untuk kau menjadi _dirimu yang sekarang_?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Reishi tidak pernah ingin menunjukkan berbagai macam bentuk keluhannya pada siapapun. Tidak pada dunia luar. Segala bentuk kelemahannya cukup disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Yang perlu orang lain tahu hanyalah dirinya yang sempurna… yah, sesekali melakukan kesalahan juga tidak apa, sebetulnya. Ia bangga dengan setiap detail kebahagiaan penuh harap dari keluarganya, juga dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang perlu mengetahui seperti apa dasar dari seorang Munakata Reishi. Cukup ia sendiri yang mengetahui dan memahaminya.

Namun Reishi di umur menjelang enam belas tahunnya mulai merasa lelah. Apakah pilihan jalan hidupnya ini memang yang terbaik? Mengapa kata-kata seperti jenuh dan muak mulai berkecamuk tak henti dalam pikirannya? Jika ia memang mencintai pekerjaannya, mencintai dirinya dan segala macam topeng yang dimilikinya, mengapa ia harus mengenal kata-kata itu? Seperti yang kehilangan arah… pandangan Reishi akan tujuan akhirnya mulai memburam.

Dan perkataan Miyazawa Kaho, sekretarisnya di OSIS, beberapa hari yang lalu itu sangatlah mengganggunya. Dunia idealnya adalah ketika semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan perhitungannya, termasuk dengan menanggung satu-dua sampai beribu cacat dunianya untuk ia perbaiki. Cukup oleh dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan segelintir mereka yang disebutkan dalam argumen Miyazawa Kaho?

Di sela-sela waktu kosongnya, sore menjelang malam pada suatu hari setelah jadwal latihan kendo usai, Reishi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk duduk diam, menenangkan pikiran dan batinnya di bawah naungan pohon sakura raksasa di bukit belakang sekolah. Hanya di tempat itu Reishi berani mengerucutkan bibir dan menghela napas kesal, atau sesekali mendengus dan bergumam tidak jelas, memisuh apa saja yang membebani kepalanya. Toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya—

"Munakata…? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

—sialan. Siapa pula yang berani mengganggu jam senggangnya, di tempat favoritnya, yang seharusnya hanya ia yang tahu? Reishi menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari-cari asal suara berat tersebut.

"Di atas sini, Munakata."

Reishi tengadah. Hanya untuk menemukan seniornya yang bersurai merah itu menatapnya balik dari dahan pohon. Satu seringai tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda itu, sementara Reishi mulai panik sendiri.

"Heh, ternyata Ketua OSIS kerjanya merenung dan memisuh di bawah pohon sakura. Aku mendengar persis setiap patah kata dan jumlah hela napas yang kau keluarkan, Munakata."

Tuh _'kan_, benar? Dirinya pasti habis diejek setelah ini. Reishi sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini? Tidak bersama Kusanagi Izumo-_senpai_ dan Totsuka Tatara?"

"… aku tersanjung, kau hapal nama mereka."

"Itu karena kalian kerjanya membuat masalah di sekolah, Suoh-_senpai_."

Pemuda di atas pohon itu mendengus. Lalu kontak mata keduanya yang terputus ketika seniornya memalingkan wajah dan menatap langit berlembanyung mega jingga lembut. Sementara Reishi tidak berhenti memandang pemuda itu. Ia tidak menemukan garang yang biasanya terlukis di wajah Suoh Mikoto. Yang ia temukan tidak lain adalah sepi, seolah seniornya ini bukanlah biang kerok yang selama ini dikenalnya. Lalu ada hangat yang menyelusup benaknya. Ada rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan namanya, bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."

Jawaban seorang Suoh Mikoto memaksa Reishi untuk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. "Kau? Ingin sendiri? Sementara ada dua orang yang setia menemanimu ke mana-mana? Kau sepertinya memang manusia paling tidak tahu terima kasih yang pernah aku kenal di muka bumi ini."

"… setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada _Kaichou-sama_ yang ternyata teman-temannya palsu semua."

_Deg!_

"Apa yang ada dalam hidupku adalah urusanku, Suoh Mikoto-_senpai_. Dan aku tidak akan diam membiarkan orang sepertimu mengolok-olok kehidupanku, dan—"

Reishi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena pemuda itu yang lantas melompat turun dari dahan pohon, lalu mendaratkan sebuah telapak tangan di puncak kepalanya.

Sesuatu dalam dada Reichi membuncah. Tiba-tiba ia disergap rasa sesak. Sesak yang nyaman.

"—lain kali, ucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang, Munakata. Karena di mataku saat ini, kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah cengeng yang sedang mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menangisi hidupnya sendiri."

Pemuda itu berlalu. Untuk kesekian kalinya meninggalkan Reishi dalam kesendirian. Namun kali ini, Reishi terjatuh. Kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sepasang manik ungunya tidak bisa lepas dari punggung tegap yang lama-kelamaan menjauh itu, sementara sudut matanya mulai mencairkan tetesan-tetesan kecil yang sepertinya memang sudah merindu untuk bergulir di pipinya, lalu jatuh membasahi tanah kering.

* * *

...

* * *

Mikoto menatap ke dalam telapak tangannya. Ada rasa yang tertinggal. Ada imaji lembut yang menggelitik. Ada warna biru yang menyita isi pikirannya, lebih dari apapun yang pernah berkeliaran dalam kepalanya yang memang jarang dipakai berpikir hal-hal rumit itu. Ia sampai tidak bisa merasakan sengat tembakau tersulut di mulutnya, juga tidak mempedulikan abu di ujung satunya yang nyaris merontok mengotori seragamnya—

—berterima kasih pada Izumo yang menyorongkan asbak ke bawah dagunya.

"Kau tadi dari mana? Kupikir kau pulang duluan, makanya aku buru-buru menyusul ke sini."

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Hanya memalingkan wajah, menyusuri rak-rak minuman di bar milik paman Izumo—yang kini hak kepemilikan bar bernama HOMRA itu jatuh ke tangan Izumo sendiri.

"Kau tidak baru saja mencari masalah baru dengan bocah itu ketika aku dan Totsuka tidak ada, bukan?"

Mikoto mendengus. Egonya tertusuk oleh kalimat Izumo. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Izumo, mengedikkan bahu, "menurut sendiri, bagaimana? Karena belasan tahun aku bersamamu, Mikoto, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu, sekalipun, memiliki ketertarikan khusus seperti ini pada seseorang—"

Menghembuskan zat-zat beracun tersebut dari mulutnya, Mikoto terkekeh kecil.

"—dan merokoklah dengan benar, Suoh Mikoto. Aku tidak mau setitik pun abu rokok jatuh mengotori _counter_ atau lantai kayu."

Satu gerakan, Mikoto menyesap sisa batang tembakaunya lalu menancapkannya ke dalam asbak.

Serta sebuah seringai tipis. Diikuti sorot mata tajamnya yang melunak. Dan tangan kanannya yang mengepal, untuk kemudian ia buka lagi kemudian bergerak menyisir tengkuknya. Suatu reaksi yang berhasil membuat Izumo—yang semula tengah melakukan ritual-usap-gelas-_wine_-nya itu—melempar sorot keheranan padanya.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi enam belas tahun, dan semenjak pertemuannya dengan Suoh Mikoto di bawah pohon sakura, hidupnya tidak pernah lagi sama. Kata-kata terakhir sang senior padanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya, menghantuinya ke mana saja Reishi melangkah. Seakan Suoh Mikoto selalu berada dekat dengannya, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setiap kali Reishi terjatuh dan kehilangan arah.

Meski setiap saat Reishi berusaha menemui pemuda itu di pohon sakura yang sama, Suoh Mikoto tidak pernah ada di sana. Dan Reishi tidak punya waktu—serta alasan logis nan masuk akal—untuk menyambangi kelas seniornya itu pada jam istirahat atau sepulang sekolah. Tidak, tidak. Apa kata orang nanti jika ia terlihat mengejar-ngejar senior yang punya rekam jejak minus di seantero sekolah, sementara sang senior bersangkutan sedang tidak membuat onar apa-apa? Bisa berakhir sia-sia semua perjuangan dan pengorbanannya selama ini untuk menjadi sosok ideal dan panutan seperti yang diinginkan.

… diinginkan oleh siapa? Reishi tidak ingat ada yang pernah memintanya… dan Reishi sendiri mulai jenuh untuk terus berjalan di jalurnya itu.

Melangkah gontai sepulang sekolah di hari ia tidak ada kegiatan OSIS maupun latihan kendo, Reishi memutar jalan dan tidak melewati rute yang biasa ia lalui untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kali ini tidak dengan pohon sakura karena ia sedang tidak ingin mengingat detail kalimat yang kerap menggaung di kepalanya.

Hingga ia tiba di sebuah gang gelap. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara perkelahian dari dalam gang tersebut. Ah, mungkin saja segerombolan preman atau _yakuza_, tandanya Reishi harus cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu sebelum terlibat—

"… kalian yang seharusnya enyah dari hadapanku."

—Reishi mematung. Suara yang dikenalnya terdengar dari dalam sana. Ingatannya yang lantas memanggil memori sepasang iris amber yang begitu dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dan berpikir panjang, Reishi berlari masuk ke dalam gang, menerima segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi nantinya.

Namun perkiraannya meleset. Setibanya ia di ujung gang, yang ia temukan adalah enam orang pria babak belur tak sadarkan diri, bergelimpangan mengelilingi sosok yang berdiri tegap memunggunginya. Dan ketika sosok itu berbalik, sama sekali tidak ada luka tertoreh di tubuh sedikitpun meski raut wajah itu menampakkan perih yang teramat sangat, sesak yang sama kembali membelenggu Reishi.

"Dari semua orang di bumi… kenapa harus kau yang kutemui di gang sempit ini, Munakata?"

Reishi tidak tahu. Reishi tidak sadar. Bahwa dalam naungan kata selamanya, ia sendiri sudah terjebak dalam kungkungan seorang Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ouch…! Pelan sedikit, Munakata."

"Kau tidak berhak melontarkan pendapat tentang caraku mengobati lukamu, Suoh-_senpai_. Lagipula, sejak awal untuk apa kau bertarung dengan preman-preman itu?"

"… bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan. Tapi lihatlah dirimu. Seorang diri, mengeroyok enam orang alih-alih dikeroyok, sembari masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Kau tahu apa akibatnya untuk nama baik sekolah kita?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Mikoto melirik bocah di hadapannya, yang kemudian melepaskan sebuah helaan napas kecil dari mulut. Sementara si bocah bernama Munakata Reishi itu masih berusaha membebat luka di tangannya dengan… acak-acakan. Atau setidaknya Mikoto tahu cara membebat perban dengan benar dan baik dari Izumo yang selama ini kerap kali mengurusinya pasca adu jotosnya dengan preman manapun. Namun melihat usaha bocah itu… Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari mengamati wajah lonjong Munakata Reishi lekat-lekat.

Lalu sepasang ungu itu balas menatapnya. Penuh tanda tanya. Namun penuh proteksi diri, Mikoto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari mata itu.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Suoh-_senpai_?"

"Tidak."

"… kalau begitu, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti orang kelaparan, _Senpai_," bocah itu lalu mengikat ujung perbannya, "baik, sudah selesai."

Mikoto memperhatikan lengannya, yang kini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengalami patah tulang dari ujung jari hingga sikut. Tanpa sadar Mikoto mendengus, menahan tawanya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Munakata. Terima kasih banyak."

Baru saja Mikoto berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu, sebelum satu tarikan di ujung kemejanya yang membuatnya berbalik—

"O—oi… Munakata…."

—gerakan terampil, Munakata Reishi berkutat tanpa perlu banyak usaha untuk memasukkan kemejanya, merapikan rompinya, lalu mengikat ulang dasi yang semula menggantung asal di lehernya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, indera penciuman Mikoto menangkap sebuah aroma menguar dari tubuh juniornya. Wangi laut. Wangi yang asing di ingatannya, wangi yang kontras dengan tembakau dan alkohol yang selama ini hilir-mudik di ujung hidungnya….

… namun juga memberikan sebuah ketenangan baginya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, _Senpai_?"

Mikoto menggumam. Sedikit menggerakkan kepala dalam bentuk anggukan samar.

"Apakah orang barbar dan liar sepertimu… punya tujuan dalam hidup?"

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa kata bocah itu tadi? Orang barbar dan liar? Harga dirinya seperti yang baru saja dipukul dan dihancurkan oleh palu godam raksasa. Namun raut wajah Munakata Reishi saat melemparkan pertanyaannya… raut itu sendu. Ada rasa yang lantas menyelusup dalam benak Mikoto.

"Aku tersinggung dengan kata-katamu barusan, Munakata."

Cepat-cepat pemuda di depannya itu mendongak. Raut ambigu yang tidak pernah pemuda itu tunjukkan menguap dengan cepat, karena yang Mikoto temukan kini adalah senyum sinis yang biasa sang Ketua OSIS sekolahnya itu berikan padanya.

"… oh? Mohon maaf kalau kau tersinggung, Suoh Mikoto-_senpai_. Tidak perlu kau jawab pertanyaanku, kalau begitu. Hahh… aku juga merasa bodoh karena membuang waktuku hanya untuk bertanya padamu, karena tentunya aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari mulutmu itu."

Mendecak lidah. "Kau mulai membosankan, Munakata."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa sejak awal kau seperti yang tidak pernah bosan mencari masalah di sekolah?"

"… karena aku juga tidak pernah memintamu untuk menghadapiku."

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan segala bentuk kekacauan yang ditimbulkan orang-orang sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti peduli saja. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah meminta. Dan bukankah memang tidak pernah ada yang memintamu untuk kau _menjadi dirimu yang sekarang_?"

Kedua manik ungu itu melebar. Kata-katanya seolah menjadi satu serangan balik yang telak mengena pada sisi terlemah pemuda di depannya. Tidak ambil pusing, Mikoto menggeser pintu kertas dan menyusuri lorong menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Munakata.

Juga meninggalkan sang putra bungsu keluarga Munakata dengan imaji terakhir bocah itu yang melekat di kepalanya. Raut terluka dari seorang Munakata Reishi.

* * *

...

* * *

Sejak hari itu, hari di mana Reishi merasa menjadi orang paling tolol dan paling menyia-nyiakan waktu di seluruh penjuru dunia setelah bersusah-payah meluangkan diri mengobati luka-luka sang senior berambut merah menyala di rumahnya sendiri, Reishi akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan hidup pertamanya. Lelah dan penat yang perlahan berangsur menghilang. Reishi kini bisa menghela napas lega.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dunia idealnya selama ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi panutan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang salah, toh dirinya sudah yakin bawa ia memiliki pundak yang kuat untuk menadah harapan-harapan tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah dalam menggantung ambisi dan cita-cita setinggi langit, selama ia yakin bahwa ia memiliki sepasang sayap yang kuat untuk membawanya terbang meraih mimpinya tersebut.

Dan semua itu berkat kata-kata terakhir yang ditinggalkan Suoh Mikoto. Sepenggal kalimat yang menamparnya. Sepenggal kalimat di antara berbagai macam racauan dingin dari sang senior yang, setidaknya, tidak ingin Reishi lepaskan dari ujung ingatannya.

"Kau tampak lebih tenang sekarang, Munakata-_san_. Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

Reishi tersenyum sembari membereskan lembar naskah pidato di tangannya.

"Sudah. Dan terima kasih karena kau begitu memperhatikanku selama satu tahun ini, Miyazawa-_kun_. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban yang kucari ini berhasil kudapatkan dari tempat yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya."

"Dan asumsiku… hal ini berhubungan dengan si senior biang onar dari kelas 3-D?"

Reishi sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas ke aula untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan para kakak kelas, Miyazawa-_kun_. Aku sudah ingin berada di sana untuk memastikan Suoh Mikoto tidak membuat keributan di hari kelulusannya sendiri."

* * *

...

* * *

Pohon sakura di bukit belakang sekolah. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu pucat itu berguguran di sekelilingnya. Dan aroma laut di sampingnya… Mikoto tidak tahu bahwa satu momen di dunia bisa begitu menenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau orang yang kuat, _Senpai._"

Mikoto mendengus. Telinganya gatal untuk mendengar sufiks itu dari mulut juniornya—yang memang pada acara kelulusannya tadi secara resmi sudah tidak lagi menjadi adik kelasnya. "Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu, Munakata. Mulai hari ini aku sudah bukan seniormu lagi."

"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan ke mana setelah ini?"

"… tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Hei hei… kau tidak mungkin serius, _'kan_, Suoh?"

Melirik ke sampingnya, Mikoto menemukan raut terkejut Munakata Reishi yang seolah tidak ingin mempercayai jawabannya barusan. "Kenapa? Memangnya kau berniat mengejarku, ke manapun aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak bisa membuang masa depanku yang berharga hanya demi mengejar orang barbar sepertimu."

Jawaban khas seorang Munakata Reishi. Benaknya yang kemudian dijajah sebuah perasaan hangat. Rindu. Betapa ia mungkin akan merindukan adu mulutnya dengan bocah bermulut tajam ini. "Heh. Dan kau sudah bukan lagi bocah cengeng yang kutemui setengah tahun lalu di bawah pohon sakura, Munakata."

"Hmph. Bahkan orang seperti aku pun bisa bangkit dan mencari jalan baru dalam hidupnya, Suoh."

Mikoto menarik napas. Ia tidak peduli dengan masa depannya, tidak peduli ke mana nasib akan membawanya berlari. Yang ingin Mikoto lakukan hanyalah menikmati saat-saat itu. Saat-saat di mana ketenangan akan menyapanya setiap kali ia berdiri berdampingan maupun berhadapan dengan si pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu, tidak peduli apakah yang mereka tukar adalah adu mulut penuh caci-maki atau percakapan tenang penuh intrik seperti saat ini. Rasa penasaran yang mengusiknya di awal, yang lantas berubah dan memberikan arti lain padanya.

Mikoto tidak ingin melepaskan. Meski Mikoto tahu, jalannya dan jalan pemuda itu memang tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk sejalan. Ibarat keduanya tengah berdiri di persimpangan jalan kini, dan Mikoto tahu jalannya bukanlah sisi jalan yang akan ditempuh pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuh, melangkah seraya melambaikan tangan singkat. "Jaga dirimu kalau begitu, Munakata Reishi."

"Ya. Kau juga, Suoh Mikoto. Ah… dan juga…."

Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap pemuda itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "… apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan sifat temperamen dan semena-menamu itu, Suoh. Kau orang yang kuat, dan kau bisa menolong banyak orang dengan kekuatan itu."

Satu seringai tipis. Mikoto tahu itu sudah cukup untuk menanggapi pernyataan Reishi, dan Mikoto pun tahu bahwa Reishi menangkap maksudnya. Ia lalu meneruskan langkahnya, tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang.

* * *

...

* * *

Satu tahun setelahnya, dan kali itu giliran Reishi yang menjadi perwakilan angkatan untuk maju ke podium dan menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan di hari kelulusannya. Sorak tepuk tangan membahana, Reishi mendapatkan kembali kebanggaan itu, terbangun dan menari-nari di benaknya. Ah ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan memilih jalan untuk memenuhi ekspektasi banyak orang. Hasil jerih payahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk sama sekali. Koleganya kini menggunung—kalau bisa dikatakan demikian—dan lebih dari satu universitas terbaik di negerinya menawarkan berbagai macam tawaran beasiswa padanya. Sudah sepantasnya ia berbangga hati.

Sejenak ia teringat seniornya. Suoh Mikoto. Jika Suoh melihatnya kini, apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan?

Menyelinap keluar dari keramaian para wisudawan SMA-nya, Reishi melangkah memasuki lobi gedung sekolah. Matanya sendu mengamati setiap jengkal sekelilingnya, memorinya memanggil kembali kenangan yang dirajut selama tiga tahun lamanya, yang tiga puluh persennya ternyata memang ia habiskan bersama keributan yang diciptakan oleh ketiga biang kerok paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Reishi mengulas senyum tipis, menikmati setiap guyuran rasa dalam benaknya.

"Hei…! Munakata-_kun_, si mantan Ketua OSIS…! Melamun saja di sini dan tidak ikut siram-siraman di halaman depan?"

Terlonjak, Reishi menoleh, untuk menemukan dua senyum lebar menyapanya.

"Miyazawa-_kun_, Inoue-_kun_… aku bersyukur aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku setelah serangan mendadak kalian ini."

Inoue Hirumi, pemuda tanggung berambut klimis dengan kacamata tebal, sekaligus mantan bendaharanya yang pernah terlibat kasus pencurian uang kas OSIS, meninju pelan bahunya. "Jangan terlalu kaku, Munakata. Ini hari terakhir kami berdua akan bertemu denganmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih akan kehilangan kami."

Satu kejutan lagi. Kedua bola mata Reishi membulat. "Kalian… tidak akan melanjutkan ke universitas di kota ini?"

Giliran Miyazawa Kaho yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hirumi-_kun_ akan melanjutkan studinya di bidang kedokteran di ibu kota. Sedangkan aku akan kembali ke kotaku. Adikku sakit-sakitan selama ia berada di kota ini, jadi aku akan membawanya pulang ke kota asal kami. Dan mungkin… aku akan fokus merawat adikku dulu hingga ia pulih, baru setelahnya aku melanjutkan kuliahku."

Reishi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah, pantas saja ia begitu jarang bertemu dengan dua orang tangan kanannya semenjak hari terakhir ujian kelulusan. Keduanya ternyata sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka. Dan artinya di persimpangan jalan kini, Reishi akan berpisah jalan dengan segelintir dari orang-orang yang mendapat kepercayaannya, orang-orang yang sudah bukan sekedar 'kenalan' baginya. Meski Reishi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Pertemuan berarti perpisahan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia pun akan menemukan mereka yang berfungsi sama seperti Inoue Hirumi dan Miyazawa Kaho dalam formulasi dunia idealnya.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada pintu sebuah loker yang menganga di antara loker lainnya yang tertutup rapi. Dan Reishi tidak salah lihat, itu adalah loker yang semula miliknya, bahkan nama 'Munakata Reishi' belum digantikan dengan nama adik kelas yang akan menjadi pemilik loker itu untuk setahun ke depan. Penasaran, Reishi melangkah menuju loker tersebut, memastikan apakah ia memang kelupaan menutup lokernya atau….

… setangkai bunga sakura jatuh dari dalam lokernya. Dan tidak ada benda lain lagi di sana. Reishi terpaku. Bunga sakura di lokernya itu seolah menjadi penanda sekaligus sebuah undangan yang hanya dimengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Munakata-_kun_? Apa itu…?"

"Maaf, Inoue-_kun_ dan Miyazawa-_kun_…! Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai nanti…!"

Dan dalam langkah tergesa-gesa, disertai gedoran menggebu dalam dadanya, Reishi berlari. Menuju bukit belakang sekolah, menuju pohon sakura di mana ingatannya melayang pada saat pertama kalinya ia berhasil berbincang normal tanpa perkelahian atau tatapan sengit dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

...

* * *

Mikoto yakin, pemuda itu pasti datang. Hanya dengan patahan dahan pohon sakura yang ia letakkan diam-diam selagi prosesi kelulusan berlangsung, dan Munakata Reishi pasti tahu maksudnya.

Ia lantas menengadah. Menatap nanar Pedang Damocles berwarna merah yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Perlambang kekuatannya. Kekuasaan baru yang kini digenggam telapaknya. Dirinya sebagai Raja Merah, raja ketiga dari tujuh raja yang menguasai Kota Shizume. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimintanya, dan Damocles memilihnya begitu saja. Sementara hal inilah yang akan ia perlihatkan pada pemuda itu.

Gila? Memang. Namun saat itu, Mikoto merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

Telinganya kemudian menangkap satu derap langkah tergesa-gesa dari kejauhan. Lambat-laun mendekat. Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan lengkung sendu di bibirnya.

"Suoh—"

Tanpa perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mikoto tahu apa yang tengah berlarian dalam kepala Reishi. Sosok dirinya yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, disertai balutan bola aura berwarna merah menyala dan menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Dan yang pasti menjadi objek paling menyita perhatian bagi pemuda itu adalah pedang raksasa di atas kepalanya. Mikoto hanya bisa bertaruh bahwa Reishi sudah mengetahui sebelumnya mengenai keberadaan Pedang Damocles dan Pelat Dresden yang sebetulnya telah menghantui Kota Shizume sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Suoh, kau…."

Dan tatapan sarat makna yang balas menatapnya. Didominasi ego yang tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ditangkap sepasang manik ungu tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, Reishi akan memancarkan raut wajah itu. Raut wajah yang terluka. Sebuah ekspresi dari Munakata Reishi yang paling tidak bisa Mikoto hapus dari ingatannya.

"Maaf, Munakata. Kau harus melihatku berakhir seperti ini."

Bibirnya gemetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Seketika terbayang dalam kepalanya, takdir yang akan menjemputnya sebagai mereka yang memiliki gelar sebagai Raja Merah. Dijanjikan kekuatan menggiurkan yang punya efek samping fatal apabila dipergunakan tidak layak. Dari reaksi Reishi, sepertinya pemuda itu juga tahu seluk-beluk mengenai para raja. Antara lega atau semakin terbebani. Mikoto tidak tahu yang mana yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menunduk, kentara mati-matian menyembunyikan segala warna di wajah. Hanya satu bisik lirih yang kemudian ditangkap Mikoto.

"… sejak kapan?"

Mikoto menghela napas. "Enam bulan yang lalu."

Pemuda itu mendongak, dan sepasang manik ungu yang lantas mencari jawaban di balik sepasang _amber_ miliknya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya yang kemudian meraung perih. Enam bulan, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mikoto ragu apakah ini memang keputusan yang tepat untuk memberitahu Reishi mengenai kondisinya atau tidak.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa ia masih saja nekat untuk melibatkan pemuda itu dalam hidupnya?

Pemuda itu kemudian bertanya lagi padanya, "Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Awalnya aku bahkan tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, Munakata."

"Tapi kenapa—"

Ya, tidak ingin melibatkan. Itulah argumen pertama yang muncul di otak Mikoto di saat pertama ia menerima kekuatan tersebut. Bahkan sejujurnya ia juga tidak ingin mengotori tangan Izumo dan Totsuka dalam permainan para raja. Cukup ia sendiri yang memikulnya. Cukup dirinya saja yang menanggungnya. Namun argumen itu seketika mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang pemuda yang pernah bersinggungan jalan dengannya, yang tengah kebingungan mencari jalan ketika pemuda itu terlanjur menanggung segala macam beban lingkungan seorang diri. Dan dengan keberadaan pemuda itu… seorang Munakata Reishi pastinya tidak akan pernah membiarkan jalurnya sebagai seorang Raja Merah yang penuh resiko itu dijalaninya dengan serampangan.

Mikoto tahu bahwa Reishi, tidak peduli memperoleh informasi dari mana pun, cepat atau lambat akan dengan sukarela melibatkan diri dalam permainan tersebut.

Meski yang tidak Mikoto ketahui dan perhitungkan sebelumnya adalah… bagaimana cara Reishi untuk terlibat dalam urusan para raja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi Raja Biru, dan akulah akan menjadi orang yang bisa mengawasi setiap sepak terjang langkahmu, Suoh Mikoto."

Satu detik yang seolah ratusan tahun lamanya. Mikoto mengerjap. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah gila. Sama gilanya seperti dirinya. Mempertaruhkan diri menjadi raja lain hanya demi _dirinya_? Oh, mungkin Munakata Reishi sudah mengenal jelas istilah, 'Raja hanya bisa dibunuh oleh raja lainnya'.

Mikoto terkekeh. Tidak ada lagi getir mampir di wajahnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah senyum, begitu tulus. Kedamaian yang sempat hilang disapu jeratan tali takdir kini datang menghampirinya. Mengetuk jiwanya. Damai yang sama seperti satu tahun lalu, saat Reishi mengantarnya hingga persimpangan jalan hidup yang sempat memisahkan keduanya. Kini ia akan berjalan pada jalur di mana ia akan selalu melihat sosok Reishi. Mengejarnya. Menjadi pengontrolnya. Menjadi obat bagi ketidakwarasan pikirannya.

Sementara wajah lonjong di hadapannya itu menggoreskan warna merah jambu yang manis di tulang pipinya. Mikoto semakin ingin tertawa keras.

"Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu, Munakata Reishi."

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

**_Author's note:_ **MAAF TELAT...! Night Antares mendadak kena musibah, pas banget mau _update_ _chapter_ ini... dan jadinya telat 1 jam padahal di GMT+7 udah tanggal 24 *sobs*. Tapi ya udahlah ya, yang penting engga telat parah banget, hehehee... Yap, hari ini temanya tentang _motifs_, sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ternyata hasilnya engga memuaskan dan engga sesuai tema. Kali ini Night Antares fokus sama motif di balik Reishi yang jadi Raja Biru (tentunya berkaitan dengan Mikoto, huhuhuuuu). Dan sedikit berbeda dari seri Kings, beberapa bagiannya ada yang dibalik sudut pandang (yang semula dari _PoV_ Reishi, sekarang jadi _PoV-_nya Mikoto), semoga engga bikin pembaca Kings bosan sama beberapa adegan di fanfiksi ini. Tak lupa terima kasih banyak untuk pada pembaca, dan _special thank you_ untuk **Akai** yang sudah me-_review_ _chapter_ 1 (hahaha, engga kebayang waktu SMP-nya Mikoto gimana, apalagi tanpa adanya "lawan tanding" yang macem Reishi, heheheee). Okay, sampai bertemu di _chapter_ berikutnya dan tetap ditunggu komentar dan kripiknya~! (^^)v


	3. Day 3 - Comfort

.

Munakata Reishi, usia dua puluh tahun, dan gelar sebagai Raja Biru berhasil digenggam sempurna di telapak tangannya. Tapi jangan pernah tanyakan seberat apa perjuangannya untuk memperoleh gelar tersebut pada akhirnya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, keputusan Reishi mengundurkan diri dari universitas terbaik di kotanya, menolak berbagai macam tawaran beasiswa, sampai satu malam penuh drama—kalau tidak mau dibilang penuh teriakan frustasi diselingi gaung gebrak meja—dari bawah atap kediaman keluarga Munakata, Reishi menelan bulat-bulat segala bentuk kekecewaan dari lingkungannya. Ketidaksempurnaan dan keadaan tidak ideal yang seharusnya dibencinya. Namun setelah ia memantapkan resolusinya pada seorang Suoh Mikoto di bawah pohon sakura hari itu, Reishi tahu hidupnya tidak lagi sama.

Toh menjadi seorang pemimpin juga bukan berarti ia membuang segala ambisi masa mudanya.

Sampai sekarang, Reishi hanya mampu tersenyum miris sendiri mengingat seberapa besar penolakan yang ia terima dari lingkungannya, terutama keluarganya. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih harus menghadapi tatapan sinis sang kepala keluarga Munakata satu bulan sekali setiap Reishi menjejakkan kaki di rumahnya.

Sungguh… apakah memang sebegitu mahal harga yang harus dibayarnya, hanya untuk seorang Suoh Mikoto? Hanya demi menjaga punggung itu agar berjalan di jalur yang benar, sementara Reishi sendiri seolah harus mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Reishi masih tidak habis pikir. Apa yang mendorongnya hingga ke ambang jurang seperti ini? Ataukah memang semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di SMA dulu, dan tanpa sadar takdir telah mengikatnya pada laki-laki bersurai merah menyala itu? Reishi tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengenai tangan takdir. Hal yang di luar logikanya, di luar kendali permainannya. Namun menjadi sesuatu yang, ironisnya, harus ia percayai begitu saja.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Reishi terbangun dari lamunannya, mendengar lantunan lembut suara ibunya yang tengah menuangkan teh hijau padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terpilihnya aku sebagai Raja Biru hanyalah sebuah permulaan, Ibu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Masih banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Dan hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikannya, bukan begitu, Reishi?"

Reishi mengangguk. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma teh hijaunya. Menyeruput perlahan dan mengecap rasa pekat itu di lidahnya. Menikmatinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, Reishi. Kau akan selalu memiliki dunia ideal untuk kau kejar, seperti apapun jalan yang kau pilih kini."

"Dan apakah Ibu menyesal dengan pilihanku kini?"

Ia melihat ibunya menggeleng. Senyum lembut itu terasa begitu melegakan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sifat keras kepalamu itu bukan turunan genetis dariku. Ayahmu boleh berkomentar apapun, tapi tidak denganku, Reishi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalimu, tidak pernah pula meragukanmu sekalipun. Bahkan jika jalan ini suatu saat akan membuatmu tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah ini… sebagai ibumu, aku tidak akan menyesal."

Reishi terpaku. Matanya melebar sesaat. Dan menit berikutnya, Reishi kembali melengkungkan bibirnya, sembari menghabiskan sisa teh hijau di cawannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ibu. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dahulu."

"Kau tidak akan menunggu sampai ayahmu pulang?"

Reishi menghela napas. "Tidak. Maaf, tetapi… lebih baik aku tidak menemuinya daripada aku membuatmu kerepotan karena omelannya semalam suntuk jika ia sampai melihat wajahku."

"Dan aku sudah menyerah untuk mendamaikan kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar mirip dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu, Reishi. Kau tahu kau masih bisa pulang ke rumah ini kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

Mengangguk, Reishi membungkuk dan mengecup tangan ibunya. Lalu satu belai hangat, mampir di puncak kepalanya. Betapa Reishi menyadari bahwa, di depan wanita itu, dirinya selamanya akan menjadi bocah kecil ibunya yang polos dan lugu.

"Kejar apa yang ada di depanmu, Reishi. Dan jika suatu hari kau sudah menemukan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupmu, sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari segala ambisimu, maka genggamlah erat dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan."

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME**_

_**MikoRei week: Day 3 - Comfort**_

_**.**_

**_"Bosan? Demi ketenangan para dewa di langit, Suoh, hal apa di dunia ini yang tidak bisa membuatmu bosan?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tugas pertama Reishi sebagai Raja Biru, tidak lain adalah membekuk kawanan bernama HOMRA yang disinyalir tengah berjibaku dengan segerombolan mafia pedagang gelap narkoba. Oh, jangan khawatir, ini bukan kali pertama Scepter 4 berhadapan dengan HOMRA. Atau malah para personel berseragam biru itu nyatanya mulai bosan dengan kelakuan brutal dan temperamen para anggota Klan Merah, yang kerjanya hanya adu jotos dan main bakar sana-sini. Padahal baru saja satu hari semenjak Reishi membentuk satu unit personel khususnya sendiri, yang berisi delapan pemuda dan seorang letnan perempuan sebagai tangan kanannya.

Dan ketika Reishi tiba di lokasi kejadian, markas mafia narkoba tersebut sudah habis dilalap api, menyisakan para tersangka yang bergelimpang di tanah, gemetar ketakutan, tidak lupa barang bukti berserakan di sekeliling.

Rupanya Reishi masih kurang cepat dalam mengerjakan tugasnya kali ini.

"Kapten, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Reishi memandang sekilas pada letnannya, Awashima Seri. Menaikkan kacamatanya, Reishi menjawab, "Bawa semua anggota mafia yang ada di tempat ini ke markas. Aku ingin kau, ditemani Akiyama-_kun_ dan Benzai-_kun_, menginterogasi mereka satu per satu, dan laporannya kuminta sudah ada di meja kerjaku besok sore."

Letnannya mengangguk, lalu menyerukan beberapa perintah pada anak buahnya yang lain. Semenjak dirinya belum menjadi raja pun, Reishi kerap kali dibantu—jika tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai 'dipasangkan' dengan—Awashima Seri dalam melaksanakan misi yang diberikan padanya. Diam-diam Reishi mengagumi kinerja kerja rekannya itu. Berdedikasi tinggi dan tekun, serta tegas dan loyal, sesuatu yang jarang Reishi dapatkan dari seorang perempuan.

Mengulas senyum di wajah, Reishi melangkah keluar dari bangunan yang sudah dipenuhi jelaga di tembok-temboknya itu. Kakinya refleks membawanya pada sebuah jalan kecil di belakang bangunan yang awalnya megah tersebut. Ia terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan kecil tersebut, hingga di sebuah perempatan, indera penciumannya yang pertama kali mengenali sebuah wangi tembakau tersulut dari sebuah merek yang sangat dikenalnya. Wangi yang sudah begitu lama tidak mampir di hidungnya. Lalu sebuah siluet, tinggi tegap, bersandar pada palang penanda jalan dengan kedua tangan tersampir di dalam saku jaket. Kemudian kepala dengan surai merah menyala, tertarik ke belakang persis seperti surai singa, tak lupa sepasang _amber_ berkilat, menatap ke arahnya.

Satu degup di dadanya, dan degup-degup berikutnya yang menggedor-gedor. Memenjarakan Reishi dalam sebuah nostalgia masa lalu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Munakata."

* * *

...

* * *

"Teh atau kopi?"

"Kopi."

Wangi kopi bercampur daun-daun teh yang menyeruak beberapa menit kemudian. Saling mendominasi. Membingungkan di indera penciuman.

Reishi meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat itu di meja, di mana Mikoto tengah duduk di atas sofa kondominiumnya, masih menghisap batang rokok entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini.

Kemudian satu gestur dari Mikoto, menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong. Reishi menghela napas dan duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Tiga tahun, Munakata. Ke mana saja kau?"

Reishi mendengus. Pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindarinya jika ia harus bertemu muka dengan Mikoto.

"Tiga tahun ini aku belum menjadi Raja Biru, Suoh Mikoto. Dan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menandingimu saat itu. Beda dengan sekarang. Aku sudah menjadi raja dan aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melawanmu."

"Hmph. Berbicara tentang penyalahgunaan kekuasaan, Munakata."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun ini? Jangan kira dengan tidak pernah terlibatnya aku dalam baku hantam antara Scepter 4 dan Klan Merahmu, HOMRA, aku jadi tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirimu dan kelakuan serampanganmu itu. Kau bilang aku menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku, tapi bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah bijaksana dalam menggunakan kekuatanmu itu, Suoh."

Laki-laki di sampingnya itu tidak membalas. Reishi memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menenggak habis teh hijau seduhannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan mengawasiku, Munakata."

"Dan kau harus belajar yang namanya menunggu dan bersabar tentang bagaimana cara dunia berputar di sekelilingmu, Suoh. Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa menjadi raja hanya dalam satu hari saja. Atau apa, sebegitunya kau ingin kukejar dan kupasangkan rantai di lehermu, begitu, Suoh?"

"Heh. Ide bagus."

Kemudian sebuah gerakan yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka Reishi sebelumnya, bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun. Manuver mendadak dari seorang Suoh Mikoto, mengunci lengannya rapat-rapat dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas sofa. Reishi bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk melontarkan kalimat protesnya… berterima kasih pada Mikoto yang meraup jarak di antara mereka kedua.

Bibirnya yang lantas dilumat bibir dingin Mikoto. Sensasi yang menggelitik. Sentuhan dingin yang terasa membakar, menari di atas kulitnya.

"Su—oh…."

Tidak perlu ada Pedang Damocles menjulang tinggi di langit malam. Tidak perlu ada aura biru dan merah bertabrakan. Tapi Reishi tahu, malam itu adalah malam pertarungan pertamanya melawan sang Raja Merah. Pertarungan yang bahkan mampu membuat Reishi telak menanggalkan statusnya sebagai seorang raja.

* * *

...

* * *

Setelah malam itu, tidak ada lagi laporan masuk ke kantornya mengenai aksi onar HOMRA. Kalaupun ada, selama tidak berhubungan dengan para _strain_ yang menjadi tanggungan sekaligus sasaran utama Scepter 4, Reishi akan membiarkan Klan Merah lolos begitu saja. Anggap saja keberadaan HOMRA sebetulnya menguntungkan baginya. Reishi tidak perlu repot-repot turun tangan mengurusi perdagangan ilegal maupun jaringan _yakuza_ di Kota Shizume. Serahkan saja pada HOMRA, dan dirinya tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya seujung kuku pun.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, malam-malam kebersamaannya dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto kerap berlanjut. Tidak dalam kuantitas waktu yang merepet. Reishi terlalu sibuk dengan laporan kerjanya dan sepertinya Mikoto sama-sama tidak mau bersusah payah untuk mencari-cari alasan bertemu dengannya. Reishi tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki itu, namun bagi Reishi, semuanya tergantung tali nasib yang akan membawanya. Toh pertemuan mereka di bar pinggir kota maupun di pemandian air panas selalu menjadi hal yang tidak terduga dan tidak pernah direncanakan. Lagipula, bagaimana mau merencanakan di awal jika laki-laki yang hobi tidur sepanjang hari itu nyatanya tidak membekali diri dengan alat komunikasi satupun?

Layaknya seekor singa yang hidup di sabana luas. Tidak peduli pada detail di sekelilingnya. Yang penting adalah isi perut dan jatah tidur. Oh, tidak lupa dengan keselamatan para anggota klan dan teritorinya. Maka Suoh Mikoto dapat hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan hal-hal tersebut.

Sebuah logika dan cara pikir yang, hingga saat ini, tidak bisa dipahami sedikit pun oleh Reishi.

"Tidak penting untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain, Munakata. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirmu yang ribet. Dan kau pun seumur hidup tidak akan mengerti dengan hidupku yang seperti ini."

Reishi mendengus ke dalam gelas birnya. Seperti malam-malam yang lain, tidak sengaja malam itu ia bertemu dengan Mikoto. Padahal Reishi sudah memilih bar lain yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Dan wajah yang ia temui haruslah sama. Harus tetap sepasang _amber_ itu yang menemani malamnya.

Satu tegukan bulat-bulat, Reishi menenggak habis isi gelasnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dari kursinya, sempoyongan. Ah, rupanya ia cukup mabuk hanya untuk berdiri tegak sekalipun.

"Kau mabuk, Munakata."

"… dan urusanmu?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendecak, melangkah cepat ke kasir dan membayar minuman mereka, lalu kembali ke sisinya, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke leher itu.

"Suoh—"

"Jangan bawel dan aku tunggu ucapan terima kasihmu besok pagi."

Hal yang terakhir kali Reishi ingat dari malam itu adalah bau tembakau bercampur alkohol, serta aura merah yang membungkus tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat dalam kehangatan. Sebuah rasa yang asing di benak Reishi. Namun begitu menenangkan hingga ia terlelap dalam sebuah tidur tanpa mimpi.

* * *

...

* * *

Dua tahun setelahnya, Reishi mendapatkan seorang anak buah baru bagi jajaran personel pasukan khususnya. Seorang bocah berumur tujuh belas tahun, berotak jenius secanggih prosesor komputer terbaru, meski punya kebiasaan mendecak lidah di awal kalimat, kelewat _introvert_, tidak suka bekerja sama dengan orang lain, dan punya penyakit tatakrama akut yang mungkin butuh seratus tahun bertapa dulu baru bisa disembuhkan.

Nama bocah itu adalah Fushimi Saruhiko. Fakta menarik lainnya dari bocah itu adalah, bahwa Fushimi Saruhiko merupakan mantan anggota Klan Merah, mantan anak buah Suoh Mikoto.

"Bagaimana Fushimi?"

Reishi mendelik, menatap Mikoto sembari mencoba membersihkan kacamatanya yang diserang uap pemandian air panas. Namun tetap saja, sebagaimanapun Reishi mencoba menghilangkan titik-titik partikel air itu dari lensa kacamatanya, selang beberapa menit dan kacamatanya akan dipenuhi titik-titik yang sama. Reishi menghela napas sebelum meletakkan kacamata di atas ember kayu yang mengapung di dekatnya.

"Baik, kurasa. Aku memberinya kebebasan untuk bertindak sesuai kemauan dan kemampuannya. Memang, kemampuan bersosialisasinya nol besar, tapi pekerjaanku lebih cepat selesai di saat ia mengerjakannya seorang diri. Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau ternyata memiliki perhatian pada bekas anggota klanmu."

"Hmph. Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan kabar baik bagi Yata."

"Yata? Maksudmu, Yata Misaki yang menjadi _vanguard_ sekaligus kepala penggerebek dari Klan Merah?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memberikan hirarki dan jabatan pada anggota klanku."

"Karena kau adalah atasan yang tidak pernah memperhatikan anak buahnya… bahkan aku sangsi kau bisa menilai kinerja masing-masing anak buahmu."

"Heh. HOMRA memang bukan organisasi kaku dan membosankan seperti klanmu, Munakata."

"Dan aku tidak berada di sini untuk mendengarmu berbicara yang tidak-tidak mengenai organisasiku, Suoh. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa hubungan Yata Misaki dan Fushimi-_kun_? Aku tahu bahwa keduanya merupakan teman semasa SMP, tapi…."

"… entah. Yang kutahu, Yata selalu murung sejak kepindahan Fushimi ke tempatmu."

Reishi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara laki-laki itu tampaknya memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Satu informasi yang menarik yang berhasil Reishi tarik dari Raja Merah, bahwa bawahan anti-sosialnya itu ternyata memiliki sejarah dengan pemuda yang juga punya jabatan penting di HOMRA. Yang Reishi pedulikan hanyalah kinerja Saruhiko; selama kinerja kerja pemuda itu memuaskan baginya, Reishi tidak perlu acuh pada hal-hal pribadi sang bawahan.

Meski sepertinya Reishi harus mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Saruhiko, dan memperingatkan sang letnan untuk sama-sama mengawasi pemuda itu. Firasat dan kalkulasinya mengatakan, bahwa bisa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat apabila suatu hari nanti bawahannya itu harus bertemu di jalan dengan sang _vanguard_ HOMRA.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kau masih belum mau mengunjungi HOMRA?"

"Karena aku tidak punya urusan dengan bar yang juga menjadi markas klanmu, Suoh Mikoto."

"Heh. Sesukamu."

"Kau juga berlum berhenti memaksaku untuk datang ke bar milik Kusanagi Izumo itu."

"Karena aku bosan, Munakata."

"Bosan? Demi ketenangan para dewa di langit, Suoh, hal apa di dunia ini yang tidak bisa membuatmu bosan?"

Reishi menatap sepasang _amber _itu lekat-lekat. Kentara meminta jawaban. Reishi perlu menunggu Mikoto untuk menghabiskan minuman sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau."

"… maaf? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, aku mau pulang."

"Suoh, tunggu—"

—_**brakk!**_

* * *

...

* * *

Sejak malam itu, Suoh Mikoto tidak pernah lagi meminta dirinya untuk datang ke bar HOMRA. Namun sebagai gantinya, Reishi mau tak mau harus membawa laki-laki itu masuk setiap kali ia menemukan Mikoto duduk tertidur di depan pintu kondominiumnya. Seringkali Reishi bersyukur bahwa sejak pertama ia masuk Scepter 4, ia tidak pernah lepas membayar uang sewa kondominium pribadinya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Suoh Mikoto muncul di asrama Scepter 4 dan menungguinya di depan pintu kamar seperti ini.

"Kopi atau susu stroberi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari arah sofa. Hingga ketika Reishi menoleh ke arah Mikoto, Reishi nyaris tergelak dengan raut wajah yang Mikoto berikan padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak SMA dulu, Suoh, bahwa kaulah oknum yang selalu menghabiskan stok susu buah dan susu stroberi dalam mesin penjual di sekolah dahulu. Jadi, kopi atau susu stroberi? Kalau kau memikirkan kesehatan jantungmu, kusarankan kau minum susu saja."

"Hng. Terserah kau, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama, secangkir susu stroberi hangat mengepul, tersaji di meja.

"Ayo cepat minum sebelum mendingin. Atau memang sudah jadi hobimu untuk meninggalkan minumanmu mendingin, seperti yang kau lakukan pada setiap kopi seduhanku?"

Hanya gumam pelan yang Reishi tangkap sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Menghela napas, Reishi meraih dokumen dari atas mejanya, matanya memindai satu per satu berkas tersebut—

—hingga sebuah kepala mendarat di atas pahanya, disertai embus napas menggelitik di perutnya.

"He—hei, Suoh—"

"Diam, Munakata. Aku mengantuk."

"Kau—bukankah kau baru saja tidur di depan pintu kamarku selagi menungguku pulang…?!"

"Kau pikir tidur di depan pintu dengan posisi meringkuk seperti itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, Munakata?"

Reishi bungkam. Kalimat-kalimat laporan yang semula tersusun rapi di otaknya kini buyar seketika. Konsentrasinya yang menguap hanya dalam hitungan detik. Reishi mendesah. Sementara debaran yang sama kembali menghantuinya. Berlari-lari di dalam rongga dadanya. Bersamaan dengan jutaan kepak kupu-kupu melilit perutnya.

Reishi menunduk. Gerak tubuh yang di luar logika. Dan Reishi tidak berniat untuk mengendalikannya. Sekali lagi, biarlah tangan takdir yang bermain. Yang menuntunnya.

Kali ini gilirannya yang menutup jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi terbangun keesokan harinya dengan sepasang tangan kekar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengkur pelan di atas kepalanya. Reishi tersenyum. Mengeratkan lengannya sendiri yang melingkar di pinggang Mikoto. Semakin menihilan ruang.

Seperti _jigsaw puzzle_ kesukaannya. Posisinya saat ini seperti dua potong _puzzle_ yang disatukan. Mengait sempurna. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun ke belakang, Reishi tidak ingin beranjak. Reishi tidak ingin melepaskan. Reishi ingin melebur dalam kehangatan tangan seorang Suoh Mikoto.

.

"_Kejar apa yang ada di depanmu, Reishi. Dan jika suatu hari kau sudah menemukan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupmu, sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari segala ambisimu, maka genggamlah erat dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan."_

.

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata terakhir ibunya menggaung di telinganya. Reishi menarik napas. Ya, genggam erat dan jangan pernah lepaskan.

"Selamat pagi."

Gumam serak itu membangunkannya dari lamunan. Reishi tengadah, menatap wajah setengah mengantuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Namun lengkung samar di bibir itu lantas menerbitkan satu senyum lain di wajah Reishi.

"Selamat pagi. Singkirkan tanganmu karena aku harus berangkat kerja, Suoh."

"Hng. Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan agar kau mau melepasku."

Laki-laki itu mendengus. Meski seringai di bibir semakin melebar.

"Tapi kau sendiri belum melepasku, Munakata. Atau sepertinya… kau terlalu nyaman untuk tidak melepaskanku?"

Reishi tertegun. Ah, nyaman… jadi itukah kata-kata yang tepat?

"Suoh Mikoto… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, dan sejak kapan kau mulai menghantuiku dengan perasaan seperti ini."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh sembari membuka mata, mengadu ungunya dengan _amber_ yang menumpahkan berbagai sirat penuh makna. Dalam. Dan Reishi ingin tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Kau tanya sejak kapan? Kau harus tahu, Munakata. Kau bahkan sudah menghantuiku dengan perasaan itu semenjak aku berhasil lulus dari sekolah sialan itu."

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's note:** _YAK TELAT LAGIIII...! *sujud sembah* Kayaknya Night Antares emang engga jago kerja _deadliner_ begini... telat mulu kerjanya. Oke, lupakan daaaan inilah tema ketiga untuk **#mikoreiweek**, kali ini tentang _comfort_. Night Antares cukup puas dengan hasil kejar-setoran kali ini... tapi mohon maaf sekali lagi jika masih belum berkenan *bowed*. Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca setia~! _Until next chapter_, dan ditunggu komentar plus kripik-semoga-tidak-pedasnya, hueheheheee~! (^^)v


	4. Day 4 - Burden

.

Kediaman Kokujouji Daikaku sang Raja Emas merupakan sebuah bangunan mewah, menjulang tinggi, sekaligus merupakan gedung pencakar langit paling tinggi di seantero Kota Shizume. Dan bukan hanya sekedar kediaman raja kedua dari tujuh raja itu saja, melainkan juga sebagai markas utama para anggota Klan Emas yang terkenal dengan topeng kelinci berwarna emas mereka.

Reishi melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri lorong dan menaiki elevator, melesat hingga tiba di puncak gedung. Tempat pertemuannya dengan sang Raja Emas, sesuai yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya.

Baru kali ini, Reishi yang dipanggil oleh Kokujouji Daikaku. Terlepas dari selama ini selalu saja Reishi yang berinisiatif mendatangi sang raja kedua apabila terlibat perseteruan dengan _strain_ dan harus Reishi selesaikan dengan modus yang disetujui Raja Emas.

Bagaimanapun juga… Reishi tahu bahwa Kokujouji Daikaku adalah satu-satunya raja yang mengawasi Pelat Dresden maupun Damocles milik raja-raja lainnya. Otomatis, apapun yang ia lakukan sebagai Raja Biru kini tidak akan pernah lepas dari pengawasan Kokujouji Daikaku sendiri, atau minimal satu-dua ekor kelinci emas milik sang raja.

"Kau tahu mengenai _Weismann level_, Munakata?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah kalimat pembuka dari sang Raja Emas padanya, dengan punggung yang menghadap wajahnya. Reishi harus membiasakan diri untuk berbicara tanpa menatap langsung pada wajah si kakek berusia sembilan puluh tahunan itu. Entah Raja Emas yang memang belum mengakuinya sebagai Raja Biru, atau sebutkanlah alasan klise lainnya, toh memang Kokujouji Daikaku belum pernah, sekalipun, menatap tepat ke dalam ungunya.

Reishi mengangguk singkat. "_Weismann level_ adalah ambang batas seorang raja mampu menggunakan kekuatannya. Semakin tinggi _Weismann level_ seorang raja, semakin dekat raja tersebut pada batas kekuatan Pedang Damocles miliknya, dan apabila kekuatan tersebut dipaksakan melebihi batas yang ditentukan, maka Pedang Damocles akan berangsur remuk dan jatuh menimpa pemiliknya. Salah satu contohnya adalah pada tragedi yang menimpa Kagutsu Genji, Raja Merah pertama, dengan bukti terbentuknya Kawah Kagutsu."

"Hmph. Kau tahu banyak tentang sejarah para raja, Munakata. Aku tersanjung."

"Bukan hal yang besar, Tuan. Seorang raja harus mengetahui sejarah masa lalu para pendahulunya. Bahkan sebisa mungkin, harus pula seorang raja mempelajari seluk-beluk terbentuknya Pelat Dresden dan Pedang Damocles yang memilih mereka."

"Dan apakah kau tahu mengapa aku memberikan pertanyaan itu di awal?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Tuan. Karena saya tidak merasa bahwa _Weismann level_ saya sebagai Raja Biru masih berada dalam batas normal."

"Kau pandai bergurau rupanya, Munakata Reishi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kokujouji Daikaku berbalik dan menatapnya. Menghadapinya seolah telah memberikan pengakuan kesetaraan bagi Reishi. Meski Reishi tidak bisa memungkiri getir yang merayap di tengkuknya. Sepasang manik cokelat di antara wajah keriput, namun ketajamannya tidak lekang dimakan waktu. Reishi merasa dirinya tengah dikuliti habis-habisan tatkala mata itu menatapnya.

"Kudengar, kau mengenal Suoh Mikoto sang Raja Merah, lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang memiliki gelar yang sama?"

Reishi diam sejenak. Sorot mata pria tua itu mengganggunya. Seolah berusaha mendobrak dinding pertahanannya untuk mengorek satu-satu detail yang ada dalam ingatannya. Motifnya. Hingga apa yang menjadi dasar seorang Munakata Reishi.

"Saya mengenal Suoh Mikoto semenjak saya duduk di bangku SMA sembilan tahun lalu."

"Kuasumsikan kau mengenal baik Suoh Mikoto, kalau begitu, Munakata?"

Reishi hanya mampu tersenyum satir dengan segala kesimpulan yang berhasil pria tua itu tarik dari kalimat jawabannya.

"Ada hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan terhadap Suoh Mikoto."

Ketenangan dan rasa aman mendadak menguap dari benaknya. Melahirkan gusar. Reishi semakin tidak nyaman dengan apa yang akan dilontarkan sang Raja Emas kemudian.

"Jika hal tersebut bisa saya lakukan, Tuan."

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Munakata. Toh ini hanya hal sepele untuk seseorang yang gila kerja sepertimu. Permintaanku hanyalah untuk kau melakukan pengawasan penuh terhadap Suoh Mikoto."

Reishi menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa panas terbakar seketika. Peluh mulai mengalir di tengkuknya.

"Karena dari apa yang kuamati mengenai _Weismann level_ milik Raja Merah… jika ia terus menggunakan kekuatannya di jalan seperti ini, aku tidak yakin ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk melihat matahari terbit setiap harinya."

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME**_

_**MikoRei week: Day 4 - Burden**_

_**.**_

_**"Heh. Bukankah itu sebabnya kau menjadi Raja Biru, Munakata? Untuk mengawasiku? Untuk menarik tali kekang di leherku agar aku tidak salah arah?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pegunungan yang membujur di sisi barat laut Kota Shizume, sebuah ledakan terjadi. Asapnya hitam membumbung tinggi, namun tersamarkan oleh gelap langit malam. Untungnya hujan belum berhenti mengguyur hingga pelosok kota dari siang hari tadi. Tidak butuh para pemadam kebakaran bersusah-payah melewati jalanan terjal untuk mencapai lokasi tersebut. Sementara objek yang terbakar adalah sebuah _mansion_ tua yang diduga telah menjadi sarang berkumpulnya _strain_ kelas _beta_ semenjak beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Unit khusus milik Reishi berhasil membekuk seluruh _strain_ di tempat tersebut, dengan tanda mata luka bakar dan sedikit memar sana-sini. Oh, tentu saja sebetulnya bukan anak buahnya yang menyebabkan pembakaran dan luka-luka memar tersebut. Timpakan kebrutalan tersebut para HOMRA yang berhasil tiba di tempat itu setengah jam sebelum kedatangannya.

Dan kini, di bawah guyur hujan menderas, di tengah hutan dengan gemerisik dedaunan menyahut, Reishi berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin HOMRA. Suoh Mikoto.

"Jelaskan padaku, Suoh. Padahal kau tahu jika masalah _strain_ adalah urusanku, lalu kenapa kau masih ikut campur dalam hal ini?"

Pertanyaan interogasi tersebut nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan frustasi, bahkan di ujung daun telinganya sendiri.

"Karena _strain_ buruanmu itu menculik Anna, bahkan hampir membunuh Yata dan Totsuka yang sedang menemani Anna saat ia diculik. Menurutmu, aku tidak berhak menghajar mereka?"

"Tidak segala hal harus kau selesaikan dengan kekerasan, Suoh."

"Dan lihat siapa yang bicara, Munakata. Lihat bagaimana cara anak buahmu menangani _strain_ sialan itu."

Reishi menghela napas panjang. Pedangnya yang semula terhunus, ia tarik kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu terlihat sedikit keheranan. Ia lantas membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati Mikoto. Hingga ia hanya berjarak satu langkah lagi dari laki-laki itu. Dan dua pasang mata yang bertatapan. Saling menggasak dalam pandangan. Penuh makna yang tidak bisa dijabarkan melalui untai kalimat dan paragraf.

"… apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Munakata. Setidaknya, tidak di depanku."

Reishi mendengus. Betapa pengalamannya menghabiskan—atau menurutnya, menyia-nyiakan—waktu bersama laki-laki itu membuatnya berada dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan. Betapa banyak celah dalam dirinya yang berhasil laki-laki itu ketahui. Dan sialnya seorang Suoh Mikoto yang sebenarnya—di mata Reishi—jarang berpikir itu ternyata punya kegemaran lain, yaitu menyerangnya balik dengan segala titik lemah yang dimiliki Reishi.

"Aku hanya baru diingatkan oleh Raja Emas tentang _Weismann level_ milikmu. Kau tahu, Suoh? Aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu mengenai takdir mereka yang dipilih oleh Pedang Damocles Merah. Aku sudah lelah mengatakan padamu agar kau menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan bijaksana. Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang dikatakan Raja Emas padaku."

Dari kejauhan, Reishi menangkap suara berat, berteriak memanggil Mikoto. Suara yang sepertinya milik Kusanagi Izumo.

"Begitu? Hanya itu saja, Munakata? Kalau begitu, kau boleh berhenti peduli padaku."

"Berhenti peduli? Suoh… kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasanku untuk mengejar jalanku sebagai Raja Biru, dan—"

"—Kapten…! Anda ada di mana…?!"

Ah, mengapa waktu seperti yang tidak pernah bisa diajak berkompromi? Begitu banyak hal yang masih ingin Reishi utarakan. Begitu banyak beban yang masih ingin Reishi lepaskan bersamaan dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang lain. Baik beban miliknya, maupun beban Mikoto sekalipun.

"Pulanglah, Munakata. Setelah keadaan tenang, aku akan menemuimu."

Reishi memicing, menatap sangsi pada sepasang _amber_ tersebut. Dan satu desah napas yang harus dikeluarkan Mikoto, sebelum ia harus memperhatikan punggung laki-laki itu pergi menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Tiga hari lagi, di tempatmu. Aku janji."

* * *

...

* * *

Suoh Mikoto bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membuat sebuah janji maupun menjanjikan sesuatu dalam hidup. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang selama ini mendekam dalam persepsi Reishi mengenai laki-laki itu. Sebuah fakta yang kemudian membuat Reishi, secara tidak sadar, menghitung hari dan detik-detik yang dilaluinya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia menunggu-nunggu hingga hari itu tiba. Bukan berarti pula ia harus membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Hanya saja baginya saat itu, tiga hari berjalan begitu lambat dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa.

"Kapten, ini laporan mengenai kasus tiga hari yang lalu."

Reishi meraih laporan dari tangan letnannya, tanpa basa-basi lantas membalik-balik halaman demi halaman yang telah dikliping rapi di tangannya tersebut. Beberapa menit, hingga ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sampai laporan ini tiba di ruanganku, Awashima-_kun_?"

Letnannya itu cepat-cepat membungkuk, lalu menjawab, "Mohon maaf, Kapten. Kelalaian saya karena saya tidak segera meminta bantuan di awal, ketika Fushimi-_kun_ mengajukan cuti untuk satu minggu penuh. Saya berpikir bahwa saya bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dan ketika saya tahu saya tidak cukup mampu menanganinya, saya baru meminta bantuan Fuse-_kun_ dan Enomoto-_kun_ di saat-saat terakhir. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas sikap arogan saya dalam pekerjaan kali ini."

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Awashima-_kun_. Dan bagaimana keadaan Yata Misaki serta Totsuka Tatara? Sudah ada kabar dari pemilik bar HOMRA?"

"Eh… i—itu…."

Reishi melipat tangan dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Awashima-_kun_. Aku tahu kau kerap kali menyambangi bar HOMRA dan banyak melakukan komunikasi dua arah dengan pemilik bar tersebut. Ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan informasi, aku tahu itu, dan aku percaya kau tidak akan pernah membuka mulutmu mengenai masalah esensial dan krusial yang dimiliki Scepter 4, sesederhana apapun masalahnya."

"Tidak, Kapten… tentu saja. Jadi, informasi yang saya dapatkan dari Kusanagi mengenai Totsuka Tatara dan Yata Misaki adalah, bahwa keduanya sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun Fushimi-_kun _masih bersikeras menemani Yata Misaki di apartemennya, bahkan sampai tidak mengizinkan Yata Misaki mengunjungi bar HOMRA, setidaknya hingga Fushimi-_kun_ menganggap Yata Misaki sudah sembuh total dari cederanya."

"Hmm… sisi menarik lain dari Fushimi-_kun_ yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Letnan. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat, tangan kanannya itu lantas membalik badan dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Butuh beberapa detik dalam keheningan yang diciptakannya, hingga akhirnya Reishi bangkit dari kursinya. Sejenak menatap senja yang menggantung dari balik jendela ruangannya. Warna jingga kemerahan yang lembut menyapa indera penglihatannya. Warna merah. Warna yang tidak pernah disukainya. Namun entah sejak kapan, warna itu tidak pernah bisa hilang dari kepalanya.

Sudah waktunya untuk pulang… sebelum ia membiarkan Suoh Mikoto terlanjur tertidur dan kena flu karena berjongkok menunggunya di depan pintu kondominiumnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Malam itu Reishi tidak menawarkan minuman apapun untuk ia seduhkan pada Mikoto. Pasalnya, untuk apa ia repot-repot membuatkan minum apabila si surai singa sudah terlebih dulu membawa sekaleng teh hijau dan satu botol _whiskey_? Reishi tidak pernah suka dengan teh hijau kalengan, dan tidak pernah pula lidahnya akur dengan _whiskey_ kesukaan Mikoto itu.

"Suoh Mikoto, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak ingin kau merokok di dalam ruangan?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis sebelum menancapkan batang tembakaunya yang baru setengah habis ke dalam asbak yang diambil tanpa izin dari dapur Reishi. Sementara Reishi sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah menghadapi kelakuan serampangan Mikoto yang semakin menjadi. Menenteng wadah berisi botol _whiskey_ yang ditenggelamkan bersama bongkah-bongkah es batu di tangan kanan beserta dua gelas mengait di jemari tangan kirinya, Reishi meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas meja lalu membantingkan tubuh di atas sofa. Di samping Mikoto.

Ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan malam itu. Di tempat itu. Bersama laki-laki itu.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Entah mengapa, Reishi merasa kata-katanya barusan terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang akan mulai menginterogasi pacarnya yang berselingkuh… atau malah sebaliknya.

"Terserah kau. Kau sendiri yang memulai."

"Kau memang orang yang menyusahkan, Suoh. Baiklah, kita mulai dari kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kau melepas kekuatanmu, memacunya hingga level maksimum, demi menyelamatkan tuan puteri HOMRA-mu yang diculik, serta membayar hutang Yata Misaki dan Totsuka Tatara yang nyaris terbunuh di tangan sekelompok _strain_ itu, benar begitu?"

Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan satu teguk _whiskey_ dikulum di mulut. Reishi tidak ambil peduli. Ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Kesampingkan segala alasan dan pembenaran atas apa yang kau lakukan, apakah kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau memaksakan kekuatanmu itu sampai pada batasnya, Suoh?"

"Heh. Bukankah itu sebabnya kau menjadi Raja Biru, Munakata? Untuk mengawasiku? Untuk menarik tali kekang di leherku agar aku tidak salah arah?"

"Kau…! Bisa-bisanya kau membalikkan kata-kataku, Suoh Mikoto…!"

Dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terlontar di antara keduanya. Tidak ada lagi argumen yang ditukar. Karena pertarungan mereka yang kemudian berganti, tidak lagi melalui kata-kata.

Terkadang bagi Reishi maupun Mikoto, menjelaskan dengan kata-kata saja tidaklah pernah cukup adanya.

* * *

...

* * *

_Pemandangan sebuah kota. Atau persisnya, pernah menjadi sebuah kota. Kini puing-puing reruntuhan mengitarinya. Tidak terlihat gedung megah pencakar langit. Tidak terasa aura kehidupan di sekeliling. Hening. Hanya embus angin kering menerpa. Hanya suara derak api yang bermain-main dengan angin yang berkejaran. Api yang berhasil menjilati seluruh kota. Api yang meranggaskan seluruh kehidupan di kota tersebut._

_Lalu sebuah pedang raksasa di langit. Warna merahnya menyala, menggelap. Sewarna darah. Sementara di bawah pedang itu berdiri seorang lelaki. Tubuh itu yang perlahan dilalap percik-percik api. Dimulai dari tangan, kaki…._

_Ia berlari. Tangannya menggapai. Meraih. Mengejar dan dikejar sang waktu. Hanya butuh hitungan detik hingga sosok itu habis dilahap derak merah derah itu._

_Ia membatin. Ia tidak ingin terlambat. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Ia, yang ditangguhkan dunia di pundaknya, harus menyelamatkan orang itu. Jangan… ia memohon. Ia tertatih. Sekujur tubuhnya panas. Kakinya terlalu sakit untuk dipaksakan berlari. Namun ia harus tetap berlari. Mengejar. Menggapai. Meraih._

_Lalu sebuah senyum. Tulus. Damai._

_Tidak. Jangan. Tidak boleh… semuanya tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini._

_Ia mengulurkan tangan. Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia menyentuh sosok itu dan menyeret tubuh itu keluar dari kepungan si kuda merah._

"… _maaf… harus kau… yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini…."_

_Kalimat yang terucap dari sosok itu. Bersamaan dengan tubuh itu yang dibakar api, pedang di langit kemudian terjatuh._

"_SUOH…!"_

* * *

...

* * *

"—MUNAKATA…!"

Reishi terbangun dari mimpinya. Terengah-engah, sekujur tubuhnya mandi peluh, seolah ia baru saja ditenggelamkan ke dalam lautan, basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jantungnya yang menggedor-gedor di dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa sakitnya yang menusuk. Mulutnya megap-megap, berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari udara bebas di sekelilingnya.

"Oi. Minumlah."

Reishi mengerjap. Matanya tidak fokus menatap gelas berisi air yang disorongkan padanya. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha meraih gelas tersebut. Namun tangan yang memberinya gelas tersebut sepertinya tahu bahwa untuk memegang gelas saja Reishi tidak sanggup. Alih-alih memberikan gelas itu ke tangannya, tangan kekar itu bergerak perlahan, hingga ujung gelas menyentuh bibirnya.

"Minum. Perlahan."

Kedua tangannya yang kemudian menggenggam gelas tersebut, dan tangan lain yang membimbingnya. Reishi merasakan kelegaan tersendiri ketika partikel-partikel air itu mengalir membasuh kerongkongan keringnya. Satu teguk. Dua teguk. Tiga teguk. Ketika isi gelas tersebut telah mengalir seluruhnya membasahi mulutnya, Reishi merasa detak jantungnya mulai melembut dan tarikan napasnya kembali stabil.

Satu tangan, disertai kehangatan, melingkar di pundaknya.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

Berterima kasih pada suara berat dan serak itu, Reishi baru sadar—dan baru ingat, lebih tepatnya—jika semalam ia tidak berakhir seorang diri di atas ranjangnya.

Satu desah pelan. Reishi menjawab ragu.

"… bukan apa-apa."

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak sedang memimpikan sesuatu, ketika tubuhmu kejang-kejang dan berkali-kali memanggil namaku?"

Apa? Orang di sampingnya ini bilang apa barusan? Selama tertidur dan bermimpi buruk, tubuhnya mengejang dan bahkan… sampai memanggil nama Suoh Mikoto?

"Aku tidak tuli dan kau memanggil namaku setengah berteriak, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah dengar."

Yang Reishi tahu selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang direbahkan di atas dada bidang Mikoto. Sebelah tangan Mikoto lalu menangkap dagunya, menolehkan wajah Reishi untuk kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir dinginnya. Kontak yang relatif singkat dibandingkan apa yang selalu Reishi dapatkan sebelumnya, meski yang kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Menenangkan. Memberikan kedamaian pada relung jiwanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpi, Munakata?"

Reishi membuka mulut. Tercekat. Suaranya seolah tak mau keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku melihatmu, Suoh Mikoto…. Kau… dan kota ini hangus terbakar. Lalu kau—kau…."

Reishi tidak bisa melanjutkan. Gemetar menghantui tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi. Karena imaji itu tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Dan kehadiran laki-laki di sampingnya itu sama sekali tidak meringankannya. Perlahan, Reishi menjulurkan tangan, mendorong lemah Mikoto, menjauhi dirinya. Berusaha mengusir rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalar di kulitnya. Namun bagi Reishi, hangat itu menusuk. Hangat itu membuatnya sesak.

"Pulanglah, Suoh."

Nadanya memohon. Teramat dalam. Meski Mikoto tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Suoh, kau tidak dengar? Pulanglah…."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Jangan keras kepala, Suoh."

"Bicara pada dirimu sendiri, Reishi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak setelah kau mimpi melihatku mati begitu saja."

Kejutan lain bagi Reishi. Begitu mudahnya bagi Mikoto untuk mengetahui isi mimpinya, hanya dari penjelasan a la kadarnya dan bahasa tubuhnya. Namun sebelumnya… sepertinya ada hal lain yang mengganjal di daun telinga Reishi.

Tadi Suoh… memanggilnya apa?

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Reishi yang ditarik kembali ke dalam dekapan ranjang empuk dan selimut linen putihnya. Serta sepasang tangan yang belum absen mengait sempurna di tubuhnya, menyelubunginya, menaunginya. Reishi merasakan perih yang meraja di benaknya. Ia menarik napas panjang, menyesap perih itu dalam-dalam. Mengizinkan rasa itu bermain, bertautan dengan perih dari kehangatan yang dipancarkan laki-laki itu.

Reishi lantas membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Mikoto.

"Kau tadi… memanggilku apa?"

"Heh. Kau boleh memanggil nama depanku jika kau mau, Reishi."

"… kau tahu, jika kau melakukan hal ini, kau hanya menambah bebanku sebagai Raja Biru."

"Tapi itu kemauanmu. Itu jalanmu."

Refleks, Reishi tersenyum sembari menghembuskan napas di atas kulit itu.

"Jalan yang kupilih hanya agar aku bisa menembakimu setiap kali kau salah melangkah. Dan satu hal, ini hanya pengecualian yang kuberikan di saat-saat seperti ini. Tentunya kau paham maksudku, Mikoto?"

Reishi merasa serbuan napas panas menggelitik di puncak kepalanya.

"Sesukamu, Yang Mulia Raja Biru."

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_Ini Night Antares bingung sama diri sendiri... _update_-nya ngikutin GMT+7 atau sekalian GMT+12 karena Night Antares selalu _update_ terlambat kalau pakai perhitungan GMT+7 *facepalm*. Tapi ya sudahlah ya, yang penting masih bisa berkarya XD *diinjek*. JENG JENG JENG JEEENGG~! Tema **#mikoreiweek** pada hari ini (25 Juni) adalah _BURDEN_... Night Antares di sini menyoroti _burden_-nya Mikoto sebagai Raja Merah dan Reishi pun mau engga mau kedapetan jatah untuk terbebani hal yang sama. Maaf banget karena _chapter_ kali ini pendek. Night Antares baru mulai nulisnya 3 jam yang lalu... seharian penuh engga konsen dan super bingung mau nulis apa. Mudah-mudahan berkenan di hati para pembaca setia.

Untuk **Akai**-san sang _reviewer_ setia yang (mohon maaaafff) _review-_nya baru masuk pas Night Antares mau _publish chapter_ ini, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita~_! Night Antares selalu bayangin gimana keluarganya Reishi (dan Reishi juga bilang di K-Days of Blue bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga normal) kalau mereka tahu selama ini Reishi ternyata ngejar-ngejar seorang preman pasar *dibakar Mikoto tanpa sisa*. Dan... berhubung _day 3_ temanya memang _comfort_, akhirnya Night Antares (mengaku kelepasan) membuat romansa manis di antara mereka berdua. _Yokatta_ kalau ternyata kamu suka dengan 2 _chapter_ sebelumnya (^^)

Yap, terima kasih jugaaa pada para pembaca setia yang masih mengikuti fanfiksi tantangan kali ini, dan tetap ditunggu komentar dan kripik singkongnyaaaa~! XDDD


	5. Day 5 - Other's Perspectives

**.**

_**BEWARA DI AWAL...!**_

_**Pairing:** _MikoRei pastinya dan ditambah _hint_ Izumo/Seri daaaaaan tentunya secuil Saruhiko/Misaki. _After all_, tema **#mikoreiweek** kali ini (26 Juni) adalah _Other's Perspective_. Jadi, silakan _enjoy_ dengan persepsi orang terdekat Mikoto dan Reishi mengenai hubungan mereka berdua~ XD

.

.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Awashima Seri tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran kaptennya… atau bahkan semenjak sang kapten masih menjadi partnernya di beberapa misi sewaktu keduanya masih sama-sama menjalani pelatihan sebagai anggota unit khusus Scepter 4. Seorang Munakata Reishi yang Seri kenal sebagai pria jenius dan manipulatif, selalu benar dalam membaca gerakan lawan, dan tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan. Jika kaptennya itu kerap kali menghabiskan waktu senggangnya hanya untuk bermain _jigsaw puzzle_, anggaplah hal itu sebagai kompensasi dari isi otak canggih dan kepribadian eksentrik yang bersangkutan.

Singkat kata, Seri sebetulnya menyimpan rasa kagum dan hormat terhadap pria yang kini menjadi kaptennya itu. Meski tetap saja, seberapa pun dirinya terbilang relatif dekat dengan Munakata Reishi, Seri tidak pernah bisa mengerti pria itu seutuhnya. Seakan ada tembok menjulang tinggi setiap kali Seri berusaha mencari tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi sang kapten, dan tambahan lagi, Seri tidak tahu setebal apa kedalaman tembok tersebut hingga ia mencapai dasar dari seorang Munakata Reishi.

Menurut Seri, Reishi adalah pria yang tidak pernah gagal dalam meraih ambisi hidupnya. Di mata Seri, Reishi bukanlah pria melankolis… atau cenderung terlihat tidak punya masalah akan hidup. Seri tidak pernah menemukan Reishi dengan beragam ekspresi dan gestur tubuh kontras dari satu momen ke momen lainnya. Yang selalu Seri temukan adalah wajah tersenyum itu, tutur kata yang selalu gagal dalam melemparkan bahan tertawaan, atau sorot dingin yang selalu diperlihatkan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bagi Reishi. Bahkan ketika bermain _puzzle_ atau menggerakkan dua pasukan bidak catur pun Seri tidak menangkap binar istimewa yang terpancar dari raut Reishi.

Munakata Reishi bagi Awashima Seri adalah seperti air yang tenang. Air yang memantulkan kembali apapun yang ada di hadapan. Atau seperti itulah Reishi yang Seri kenal, awalnya, sebelum pria itu menyabet gelar sebagai Raja Biru.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME**_

_**MikoRei week: Day 5 - Other's Perspectives**_

_**.**_

_**"... Kalau hanya sekedar kenalan masa kecil, Kapten tidak mungkin mengotori tangannya untuk laki-laki barbar seperti Suoh Mikoto."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jangan katakan kalau Seri tidak menyadarinya. Jangan remehkan kemampuannya untuk menilai seseorang, dari luar maupun dalam, berterima kasih pada sebuah anugerah yang dikenal dengan sebutan _intuisi wanita_. Sebetulnya memang tidak mengherankan ketika, karena kemampuannya itu, Seri lantas dijuluki sebagai 'wanita tak berhati' oleh seorang barista pemilik bar favoritnya. Tidak berhati karena Seri tidak pernah segan untuk mengutarakan penilaiannya, baik dalam kata-kata tegas maupun sindiran sinis.

Maka jangan sangsikan apabila Seri kini merasa terjadi sedikit-banyak perubahan dalam hidup Reishi. Padahal kalau ditilik secara seksama, Reishi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap yang kentara… paling tidak hanya seputar bercandaan pria itu yang semakin _garing_ dan kerap kali terlihat lebih 'menikmati' waktu ketika pria itu menantang seluruh personel intinya untuk bermain segala jenis permainan kartu. Di luar hal itu, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang berbeda. Meski Seri tahu, di matanya teramat jelas, bahwa lengkung bibir dan sorot mata Reishi seringkali berubah makna. Seolah kaptennya itu baru saja mengalami satu hari yang menyenangkan. Seolah kaptennya baru diberikan libur selama dua belas jam dan keesokan harinya sang kapten akan masuk kantor dengan keadaan sumringah yang tak kasatmata bagi para personel lainnya.

Bukannya bermaksud mencampuri. Seri hanya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan _mood_ kaptennya itu. Bagi Seri sendiri, hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang buruk, malah baik adanya. Katakanlah satu hari di mana gestur Reishi di mata Seri tengah berada dalam kondisi 'kebahagiaan-maksimal', dan tingkat hormat serta kagum Seri akan naik hingga batas maksimum selama satu hari penuh.

Berbekal rasa ingin tahunya itulah, Seri menjawab panggilan dari sang barista pemilik bar HOMRA, bar kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk meneleponku, Kusanagi."

Gendang telinga Seri menangkap tawa renyah dari ujung sambungan teleponnya.

"_Hanya sedang berpikir bahwa _Mademoiselle_-ku yang satu ini sudah tiga bulan tidak mendatangi barku. Aku khawatir kau sudah melupakan suasana HOMRA dan _Gimlet_ favoritmu."_

"Hmm…. Kau benar-benar pandai merayu."

"_Kuterima pujian itu dengan senang hati, _Mademoiselle_. Jadi, kapan kau akan datang berkunjung?"_

"Dalam satu jam aku akan tiba di sana. Ah, dan satu hal lagi… kuharap kau menyediakan pasta _edamame _hari ini. Kau akan punya satu jam untuk menyiapkannya jika kau sedang kehabisan _stock_-nya."

"… _baik, tentu saja, Seri-_chan_…."_

Seri mengulum senyum di bibir. Sejenak menarik napas, menyambut rasa yang tumbuh berbunga-bunga di relung hatinya.

"Sampai bertemu satu jam lagi kalau begitu, Kusanagi."

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat datang di Bar HOMRA…!"

Seri sudah semakin terbiasa dengan sapaan yang berasal dari suara berdialek Kansai milik Izumo, serta wangi kayu dan gemerincing lonceng merdu setiap kali ia membuka pintu bar tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk dengan anggun, lantas mendudukkan dirinya di kursi _counter_, langsung bertatap muka dengan sang barista tampan dengan senyum yang menawan.

Kalimat terakhir barusan bukan sekedar pemenuh kebutuhan rima semata. Tanyakan saja pada hati kecil Seri, toh ia sendiri mengakui hal tersebut.

Namun ada pemandangan tidak biasa yang kali itu menyapanya. Pada satu set sofa di pojok ruangan bar, duduk seorang Totsuka Tatara. Laki-laki yang juga Seri kenal sebagai 'anggota eksekutif' Klan Merah. Sebut saja eksekutif, karena yang Seri temukan toh tidak lain adalah seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat pucat berantakan dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuh sampai kepala. Lalu wajah yang setengah mengantuk dan sesekali menguap, bahkan ketika laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah.

"Huaahhmm… selamat sore… Awahima-_shan_… huaaaeehhmm…."

Seri hanya bisa menghela napas dan geleng-geleng kepala, sementara barista di hadapannya itu mendadak tertawa.

"Jangan hiraukan Totsuka, dia baru saja begadang sampai pagi. Lalu, apa pesananmu untuk sore hari ini, _Mademoiselle_?"

"Hmm," Seri menggumam, matanya menyapu rak minuman di belakang Izumo. "Bisa tolong buatkan _Moon River_ dengan tiga sendok pasta _edamame_ sebagai pengganti ceri?"

"… baik, saya akan segera… membuatkan pesanan Anda, _Mademoiselle_."

Menunggu Izumo meracik _cocktail_ pesanannya, Seri mengalihkan pandang pada sudut _counter_. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Dengan letak tersembunyi di sisi perpotongan antara _counter_ dan rak minuman beralkohol, Seri menyadari dua buah benda yang diletakkan di sana. Seperti boneka, tingginya mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter. Namun yang membuat Seri tergelitik rasa penasarannya adalah ketika ia mengetahui figur apa yang dijadikan inspirasi boneka tersebut.

Dua buah boneka. Yang satu merupakan figur sang pemimpin Klan Merah, Suoh Mikoto. Sementara yang satunya lagi, diposisikan duduk bersebalahan dengan boneka Suoh Mikoto, tidak lain adalah boneka kaptennya sendiri, Munakata Reishi.

Seri semakin tidak bisa bereaksi. Antara ingin tertawa, ingin menganggap siapapun yang membuat boneka itu adalah sebuah pelecehan terhadap atasannya, namun di sisi lain, Seri tidak bisa menahan sisi femininnya untuk tidak menjerit girang karena kedua figur boneka tersebut yang, ironisnya, amatlah imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tertarik dengan hasil karyaku, Awashima-_san_?"

Suara Totsuka Tatara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Seri menoleh, sementara laki-laki itu, masih dengan selimut ditarik hingga kepala, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Itu… kau yang membuatnya?"

"Siapa lagi orang yang tinggal di bar ini yang punya hobi aneh selain Totsuka?" sambar Izumo tiba-tiba, sembari meletakkan gelas _cocktail_ pesanan Seri. "Dan ini pesananmu, _Mademoiselle_. Kuharap kau… errhh… menikmati rasanya."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Kusanagi," ucap Seri, mengaduk minumannya, mencampurkan warna kuning-jingga terang khas _Moon River_ dengan _topping_ hijau muda dari pasta kacang kedelai hijau alias _edamame-_nya itu. Tersenyum puas, ia lalu meneguk minumannya perlahan. Menikmati rasa pahit dan manis yang bercampur di lidahnya.

"_Cocktail_ buatanmu selalu jadi yang nomor satu, Kusanagi. Tidak peduli apapun pesanan yang kuminta, kau berhasil menyajikannya dengan sempurna."

"… terima kasih… atas pujianmu, _Mademoiselle_."

"Lalu," sambung Seri, meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong ke atas meja _counter_. "Ada apa kau memanggilku hari ini? Pastinya bukan karena kau sedang sepi pelanggan lalu kau memaksaku datang untuk membantumu mengisi kembali dompetmu, _'kan_?"

"Jangan ngawur. Kau sendiri tahu kalau barku ini hanyalah sambilan dari _transaksi jual beli_ yang biasa kulakukan."

Seri menghela napas. Tangannya menggoyang-goyang kaki gelasnya, sebelum menyeruput minumannya lagi. "Aku harus mengingatkan diriku lagi bahwa aku juga sedang berhadapan dengan mafia penjual informasi gelap paling berbahaya di kota ini."

"Kau jahat sekali, Seri-_chan_…. Aku bukan mafia dan aku hanya penjual informasi saja, titik. Tidak ada embel-embel gelap atau apapun."

"Ja—di…? Kau memanggilku, karena…?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu dengan wajah ayumu dan jemari lentikmu saat kau memegang gelas _cocktail_-ku."

Seri mengerjap. Terdiam beberapa detik, hingga informasi dari rangkai kalimat memabukkan itu sampai seutuhnya di dalam kepalanya. Cepat-cepat ia menenggak habis _cocktail_-nya, lalu bermaksud bangkit dari kursinya tepat sebelum lengan Izumo terjulur dan menahannya.

"Bercanda, Seri-_chan_…. Benar-benar, kau ini harus belajar bagaimana cara meladeni rayuan maut dari laki-laki."

Melempar sorot tajam pada Izumo, Seri memutar kembali tubuhnya. "Hal itu tidak akan berguna untukku, Kusanagi. Kau tahu kalau aku bekerja dengan segudang laki-laki di sekitarku, dan kau tahu apa jadinya jika aku menurunkan pertahananku di depan mereka."

"Ararara…. Kau benar-benar wanita tak berhati, Seri-_chan_. Dan mengenai teleponku tadi siang… sungguh, aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang kabar Raja Biru, itu saja."

Kali ini, informasi teramat janggal yang berhasil Seri peroleh dari lawan bicaranya. Tidak biasanya, atau malah sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan tipis kemungkinan terjadinya… tapi tetap saja telah menjadi fakta bahwa… seorang Kusanagi Izumo, tangan kanan dari Suoh Mikoto, tiba-tiba saja bertanya padanya mengenai kabar kaptennya, _rajanya_?

Oh, _Kamisama_… apakah ini merupakan tanda-tanda kiamat sudah dekat?

"Jangan menatapku seperti hiu yang akan memangsa anjing laut begitu, Seri-_chan_…. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu kabarnya, sebagai kenalannya dahulu sewaktu aku masih jadi murid SMA."

Ada apa dengan dunianya hari ini? Mengapa dunia begitu terasa penuh dengan kejutan?

"Kenalan? Murid SMA?" Seri mengambil jeda sejenak, hingga sebuah jawaban yang mendadak muncul di kepala, membuatnya melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kusanagi, jangan bilang kau dan Kapten sebenarnya adalah…."

"Betul sekali, Awashima-_san_…. King, Kusanagi-_san_, dan Munakata-_san_, mereka satu sekolah sewaktu SMA. Ah, hanya saja sebenarnya, Munakata-_san_ merupakan adik kelas mereka berdua. Apakah kau tidak pernah diceritakan hal itu oleh Munakata-_san_ sebelumnya, Awashima-_san_?"

Kalimat jawaban yang padat dan jelas dari Totsuka Tatara. Seri mendadak ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

* * *

...

* * *

Seri memang sudah pernah mendengar sebelumnya, ketika pertama kali ia bertandang ke apartemen Izumo—berterima kasih pada modus _a la_ drama percintaan di mana hak sepatunya lepas di bawah guyuran hujan lebat dan yang berpapasan dengannya di trotoar saat itu tidak lain adalah seorang Kusanagi Izumo… apa yang terjadi setelahnya pun sudah bisa direka-reka—dan Izumo menceritakan cukup banyak hal padanya tentang masa-masa liar Suoh Mikoto sebelum terpilih menjadi Raja Merah. Sifat pemalas dan cuek, tidak peka pada lingkungan sekitar, namun juga temperamen dan—yang Seri yakini sejauh ini—memiliki _motto_ hidup: "Hajar dulu, baru _mikir_ belakangan, atau tidak perlu _mikir _sama sekali".

Namun dari apa yang diceritakan Totsuka Tatara sore itu, Seri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa di balik aksi kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh trio biang kerok Suoh-Kusanagi-Totsuka di masa muda mereka, ternyata terdapat satu variabel lain bernama Munakata Reishi yang kerap ketiban sial untuk membereskan kekacauan yang trio tersebut lakukan. Kaptennya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS tidak jarang terlibat adu mulut dengan Suoh Mikoto… sementara—dari pengakuan Izumo dan Totsuka, _sih_—dua orang kroni Suoh Mikoto itu selalu memilih diam dan mengalah daripada harus diomeli tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa henti oleh si Ketua OSIS.

Seri tidak bisa membayangkan, seperti apa rasanya menjadi Reishi saat itu. Meksi dari apa yang diceritakan Totsuka, Munakata Reishi di masa mudanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Munakata Reishi yang Seri kenal saat ini.

Atau mungkin… hal ini bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa kaptennya selalu turun tangan apabila ada kasus yang menyangkut dengan HOMRA. Dan apabila sosok sang pemimpin Klan Merah belum terlihat di lokasi kejadian maupun sekitarnya, Seri seolah mendapat kesan bahwa Reishi menunggu sang ketua HOMRA sebelum terjun langsung ke lapangan.

Dan tentunya menjelaskan satu utas benang ruwet lainnya di otak Seri. Tentang ekspresi berbeda yang selalu tampak dari bahasa tubuh sang atasan setiap kali terlibat kasus dengan HOMRA. Ya, semuanya masuk akal kini. Tidak heran jika kaptennya selalu ada di saat HOMRA membuat kerusuhan. Tidak heran jika kaptennya tidak pernah tinggal diam dan duduk manis di kursinya setiap mendengar nama HOMRA yang tengah membuat ulah. Tidak heran, tentu saja, karena….

"… Kapten sudah tahu caranya menangani Suoh Mikoto. Ya, itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Kalau hanya sekedar kenalan masa kecil, Kapten tidak mungkin mengotori tangannya untuk laki-laki barbar seperti Suoh Mikoto."

"Uwaaaahh… kata-katamu memang benar-benar kejam, Awashima-_san_…. Tapi, kau yakin hanya itu saja alasannya?"

Seri membulatkan kedua matanya. Merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan Totsuka Tatara. "Tentu saja. Memang ada hal lain lagi?"

"… tidak, tidak ada, _kok_."

Memicing, Seri mengawasi wajah polos Totsuka Tatara dengan tajam. Raut wajah laki-laki itu yang tidak pernah bisa Seri baca. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengenal Totsuka Tatara sebagai anggota HOMRA paling lemah namun paling menakutkan. Ya, menakutkan karena isi dan kedalaman pikiran yang tidak bisa dijangkau orang lain.

Mungkin... laki-laki ini sedikit-banyak mirip dengan kaptennya, mirip dalam berbagai artian, dan mirip dengan caranya masing-masing.

Manusia-manusia yang bisa diibaratkan sebagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan. Dan mengenai isinya, Seri hanya bisa bermain tebak-tebakan.

Seri menarik napas dalam. Perbincangan hari itu entah mengapa membuatnya jauh lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Apakah karena topik pembicaraan tidak lain adalah kaptennya sendiri? Seri tidak yakin. Matanya refleks kembali terjatuh pada dua boneka di sudut _coounter_. Mungkin karena alasan itulah Totsuka membuatnya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa boneka kaptennya bisa ada di tempat seperti itu, duduk manis bersebelahan dengan figur Suoh Mikoto.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa hanya ada dua boneka saja? Kenapa Totsuka juga tidak membuat boneka dirinya sendiri dan Izumo?

"Inspirasiku baru sampai pada figur King, Munakata-_san_, lalu aku juga pernah membuatkan untuk Yata dan Fushimi," ujar Totsuka tiba-tiba, seolah laki-laki itu baru saja membaca isi pikiran Seri.

Mengangguk, Seri merogoh dompet dalam tasnya, lalu menaruh lembaran uang yen di atas meja _counter_. "Perbincangan yang menarik hari ini, Kusanagi, dan kau juga Totsuka Tatara. Dan apakah kalian mau menitip salam pada Kapten untuk kusampaikan setibanya aku di asrama nanti?"

"Boleh. Sampaikan salamku, _jika_ kau bertemu dengannya hari ini. Jika tidak, kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa padanya."

Seri menatap Izumo lekat-lekat. Sekali lagi tergelitik oleh kalimat terakhir dari Izumo. Namun dari gestur laki-laki itu, Seri tahu jika ia berada lebih lama lagi di bar, maka telinganya akan semakin teracuni oleh kata-kata penuh bisa dari sang barista. Akhirnya Seri cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari bar tersebut.

Meski tidak melupakan sebuah salam dari bibirnya sendiri, "Sampai nanti."

* * *

...

* * *

"Awashima-_san_… dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang King dan Munakata-_san_, ya?"

Izumo tersenyum samar dari balik _counter_. "Seri-_chan_… sudah punya pandangannya sendiri terhadap Raja Biru. Bukan hak kita pula untuk menceritakan hal tersebut padanya sejak awal."

"Jadi dari reaksi Awashima-_san_, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa King dan Munakata-_san_ saat ini baik-baik saja?"

"… aku tidak tahu, Totsuka," desah Izumo, membereskan bekas minuman pelanggan setianya barusan. "Sudah empat hari Mikoto bolak-balik ke tempat Raja Biru. Mikoto tidak perlu bilang, tapi sebagai orang yang sudah menghabiskan dua puluh tahun hidup di sampingnya, aku tahu ada yang Mikoto sembunyikan. Aku hanya berharap hal itu bukanlah hal besar dan tidak akan ada pengaruhnya terhadap Klan Merah maupun Klan Biru."

"Ah ya… Anna juga, belum mau berkata apa-apa mengenai hal itu, bukan?"

"Kalau masalah romansa di antara mereka, aku juga tidak yakin kalau Anna mengerti."

"Ahhahaa…. Sudahlah, Kusanagi-_san_. Jangan khawatir… pasti ada jalan, _kok_."

"… kata-kata khasmu, Totsuka."

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir kalau Fushimi mengetahuinya."

Mengangkat sebelah alis di balik kacamata lensa ambigunya, Izumo melayangkan pandang pada Totsuka. "Apa urusannya dengan si Monyet?"

"Tidak…. Hanya saja, kalau Fushimi tahu orang yang dihormatinya ternyata menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang yang paling dicemburuinya di muka bumi ini, bagaimana reaksinya, ya?"

Mengangkat bahu, Izumo meletakkan gelas _cocktail_ yang telah dicucinya dan telah dilapnya ke dalam rak.

"… entah, ya…."

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's** **note:**_ Udah engga mau komentar tentang Night Antares yang selaluuuuu aja telat _update_ *sesengukan di pojokan*. Okaaaayyy~~ hari kelima...! Ya Tuhan, Night Antares engga nyangka bisa tahan dan betah sampai hari kelima untuk ngerjain _challenge_ **#mikoreiweek**kali ini *nangs terharu* *dihajar pengki karena lebay*. Seperti yang udah dibilang di bewara sebelumnya, tema hari ini (asumsikan saja) tanggal 26 Juni adalah _Other's Perspectives_, dan Night Antares menggarisbawahi tentang persepsinya Seri kali ini. Kenapa Seri? Karena kalau pada baca dari awal, Izumo dan Totsuka udah jelas-jelas banget tau, kepala preman mereka itu tertariknya sama apa dan siapa XD. Kenapa engga Misaki dan Saruhiko? Misaki terlalu sibuk mengelu-elukan Mikoto dan ngejar-ngejar Saru, sementara Saru terlalu sibuk ngejar-ngejar Misaki *dimutilasi*. Juga kenapa bukan Kamamoto? Karena Kamamoto sibuk makan *dilindes Kamamoto*

Mohon maaf juga karena _chapter_ kali ini pendek banget. Night cukup sibuk hari ini, dan cuma sempet bikin segini (itu pun pake acara telat _update_, payah). Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau _chapter_ kali ini engga memenuhi harapan dan ekspektasi *lagi*.

Untuk _reviewer_ setia, **Akai**-san, sebenernya Night kebayang banget Reishi dipingit kayak jaman Kartini, pake yukata terus tinggal di _mansion a la _ Jepang yang luasnya entah berapa hektoare itu... terus tiap hari natap pohon sakura di depan kamarnya sambil bergumam, "Suoh..." *mati mimisan*. Tapi jangan khawatir, segala perasaan pengen-hajar-Mikoto itu juga Night rasain waktu nulis fict ini kok (^^). Lalu untuk **Meongaum**-san, aaaaa... Night engga janji untuk engga bikin Reishi kehilangan abang becak kesayangannya ini lagi, karena tema selanjutnya dari _challenge_ **#mikoreiweek** ini adalah... adalaaaaahhh... *brb ngesrot ingus* *lebay* yah... silakan tunggu _chapter_ berikutnya dan semoga brokoro-nya engga tambah parah... Night juga brokoro kok, hiks hiks. _Anyway_, terima kasih banyak udah mau _fav_ dan _follow_ (^^)v

_Last but not least_, terima kasih pada para pembaca setia fanfiksi ini~! Semoga masih sabar membaca sampai _challenge_ hari terakhir, dan tetap ditunggu komentar dan kripik manisnya~! XDDDD


	6. Day 6 - Death

.

_**Warning: **character death_... jangan tanya kenapa dan siapa, karena alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena tema **#mikoreiweek** hari ini (27 Juni) adalah _death_. Dan _chapter_ kali ini juga termasuk dalam kategori _songfict_.

_**Permintaan pribadi** **author**_

Permintaan maaf di awal apabila _chapter_ kali ini bakal bikin para pembaca menghabiskan persediaan _tissue_. Dan permintaan pribadi, buat yang membaca _chapter_ini, kalau bisa... kalaaaauuu bisaaaa... harap sambil dengerin lagu **Sakura Nagashi** yang dibawakan oleh Mbak **Utada Hikaru**, karena _chapter_ ini juga berupa _songfict_ di mana Night Antares bakal masukin penggalan-penggalan lirik yang sudah dialihbahasakan ke dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Okay, selamat menikmati~!

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Mikoto menyesap batang tembakaunya dalam-dalam. Ingatannya berlayar pada malam di mana ia terbangun oleh erangan teman-satu-ranjangnya, oleh suara yang menggemakan namanya. Berulang kali. Berkali-kali. Lalu jawaban singkat dari Reishi tentang imaji kota yang terbakar, yang Mikoto yakin sisanya diisi dengan gambaran Pedang Damocles Merah menggantung di langit, serta dirinya yang berdiri di tengah puing-puing kota, perlahan terbakar menjadi abu.

Jangan tanyakan darimana Mikoto tahu isi mimpi Reishi sedetail itu. Jangan tanyakan, karena toh Mikoto sendiri melihat mimpi yang sama. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali-dua kali. Mimpi itu terus menghantuinya. Kehancuran Kota Shizume. Pedangnya yang perlahan meruntuh. Tubuhnya yang lambat-laun meranggas.

Meski yang tidak pernah Mikoto lihat adalah keberadaan Reishi dalam setiap mimpinya.

Awalnya Mikoto bertanya-tanya… akankah dirinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Dari kekuatannya, dari keruntuhan Damocles miliknya, atau dari dendamnya yang meraung semenjak kematian Totsuka Tatara. Apakah dirinya sudah tidak punya lagi jalan keluar? Apakah tidak ada pengampunan untuknya?

.

.

.

"_Jadi, harus siapa yang kurasuki tubuhnya kemudian agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Suoh Mikotooo…?! Yata Misaki kah? Kusanagi Izumo kah? Kushina Anna kaaah…?!_

"_Aaaaahh…. Aku tahu… aku tahu…! Bagaimana kalau targetku setelah ini adalah dia… dia yang namanya selalu bergaung di kepalamu ini. Ya… dia… MUNAKATA REISHI…! Dia akan jadi orang yang mencabik-cabikmu, Raja Merah! Dan kau… kau tidak akan tega untuk melukainya seujung kuku pun, bukan…?! Ahhahahahaaaa…!"_

.

.

.

Dan hari itu, ketika ia harus mengadu merahnya dengan biru milik Reishi, satu kalimat dari bibir itu yang membuat sesuatu dalam benaknya mencelos.

"Sebagai Munakata Reishi, aku hanya ingin membantumu, Suoh…."

Kalimat yang terucap itu jelas sekali berimplikasi lain di telinga Mikoto. Teramat jelas. Mikoto menyeringai perih menanggapi kata-kata itu.

"_Jangan paksa aku untuk kehilangan dirimu."_

Mikoto terlambat menyadarinya. Terlalu terlambat. Perlu dirinya dan Reishi dijajarkan di ujung jurang, barulah ia mengerti kenyataan mengenai arti entitas seorang Munakata Reishi untuknya. Juga arti dirinya, seorang Suoh Mikoto, bagi Munakata Reishi. Dorongan ego di luar logika yang pada beberapa hari yang lalu memaksa Mikoto untuk menghancurkan hampir separuh dari markas Scepter 4, hanya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Reishi. Hanya untuk menjaga pria itu. Hanya untuk menjauhkan Reishi dari segala bentuk kekacauan yang akan ia lakukan nantinya.

Meski tetap saja perkiraannya salah. Reishi tetap mengejarnya. Reishi tetap mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya. Untuk menjaganya agar ia tetap hidup.

Ironis.

Dan ketika energinya habis terpakai untuk menghanguskan sang Raja Perak dan Raja Tanpa Warna sekaligus, ketika ia sendiri mendengar Pedang Damocles mengguruh di atas kepalanya, meruntuh dan tinggal menunggu hitungan detik untuk jatuh menimpa dirinya dan seantero Pulau Ashinaka yang dijejaknya… untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto merasa takut.

Takut akan raut wajah yang ditampakkan laki-laki di hadapannya. Mikoto tidak takut akan kematiannya, namun yang ia takutkan adalah kematian laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan sirat terluka. Ekspresi seorang Munakata Reishi, dari masa lalu keduanya, yang paling Mikoto benci namun nyatanya tidak pernah sanggup ia hilangkan dari ingatan. Seakan yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanyalah menyakiti perasaan Reishi. Seakan satu-satunya hal berguna yang bisa ia kerjakan adalah membebani Reishi dengan berbagai perasaan menusuk.

"Maaf, Munakata… harus kau yang melakukan pekerjaan kotornya."

'_**Harus dirimu sendiri, yang terpaksa melepas sebelah sayapmu untuk terbang ke langit.'**_

Maka dari itu Mikoto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Bersiap menyambut tusukan pedang Reishi di tubuhnya. Menggulirkan taruhan terakhirnya. Ia tahu persis bahwa Reishi akan mendahulukan dunia ideal yang bersangkutan, menomorsatukan keselamatan orang-orang tidak berdosa di sekitarnya dan mengesampingkan segala bentuk penderitaan yang akan laki-laki itu tanggung nantinya.

Penderitaan karena telah mengakhiri nyawa seorang teman. Penderitaan karena kehilangan separuh bagian dari hidup.

Dan taruhannya yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Mikoto tersenyum. Rasa sakit di benaknya jauh lebih menusuk dari luka yang dihujamkan Reishi di tubuhnya. Lalu tangannya yang gemetar menahan sakit, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, berusaha merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"Bersamamu… melakukan berbagai hal…. Hidupku… tidak pernah membosankan… seperti yang kukira…."

'_**Terima kasih… karena kau selalu ada, menarik kendaliku, menyadarkanku, tanpa lelah menggapaiku kembali pada kewarasanku.'**_

"Maaf… semuanya harus… berakhir seperti ini…."

'_**Maaf karena aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan di sampingmu, menemanimu.'**_

Napasnya memberat. Mikoto terbatuk keras. Ia masih bisa merasakan substansi kental menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kakinya yang tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia perlahan merosot, jatuh ke tanah.

Sementara sepasang tangan, sama gemetarnya, tetap berusaha menahannya untuk bangkit. Menahannya jiwanya untuk tidak meninggalkan tubuhnya. _Tidak rela untuk melepasnya pergi._

"Teruslah hidup… Muna—khh… Reishi…."

'_**Hiduplah… untuk bagianku juga.'**_

Detik berikutnya, dalam kedamaian, Suoh Mikoto menutup matanya dan menghembus napas terakhirnya.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME**_

_**MikoRei week: Day 6 - Death**_

_**disertai terjemahan lirik lagu yang berjudul Sakura Nagashi, dibawakan oleh Utada Hikaru**_

_**.**_

_**"Menurutmu? Apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti orang yang telah berhasil melupakan segalanya?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_The blossoms which scatters as soon as the flower opens_

"_This year went by quick too," you've said_

.

Reishi menghela napas panjang. Seharian penuh dan kepalanya terasa kosong. Reishi tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada lembar kerja di hadapannya. Tidak bisa fokus pada laporan yang harus diperiksanya. Tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis selihai biasanya. Rasanya seluruh energinya terhisap habis hanya demi memasang senyuman dan raut wajah datarnya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja. Tubuhnya rebah di atas sandaran kursi berlengannya. Pandangannya kembali tidak fokus, mengamati eternit ruang kerjanya di markas Scepter 4. Kedua bola matanya yang kemudian terpejam. Berusaha tenggelam dalam gelap karena kenihilan cahaya yang merayap di sel batang dan kerucutnya. Berusaha hilang dalam kesunyian.

Berusaha menghentikan waktu, karena selama ini sang waktu seolah tidak peduli pada duka yang ingin dialirkannya.

Kemudian siluet merah yang menjelma. Meletup dari sudut ingatannya. Merah yang hangat. Merah yang membara. Seulas lengkung di bibir, penuh kelembutan. Lalu tetes-tetes merah. Menggelap. Menghitam di tangannya.

Reishi mengerang. Terengah, membuka matanya. Dikepung perasaan serba salah. ia tahu bola matanya terlalu lelah untuk dipaksakan bekerja. Namun imaji yang ia dapatkan setiap kali ia memejamkan mata nyatanya lebih mengerikan ketimbang beban kerja yang harus diselesaikannya. Dan berkat gambaran-gambaran itulah, Reishi melupakan tidur lelapnya selama satu minggu ke belakang.

_._

_And you, who had looked so much disappointed_

_You were still beautiful in my eyes_

.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangannya.

Reishi menyerukan perintahnya. "Masuk!"

"Permisi."

Derak pintu dibuka, lalu sosok letnannya menyapa. Kedua tangan sang letnan yang membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk nasi, sup miso, dan gundukan yang tampak seperti pasta kacang merah. Reishi hanya mampu menatap nanar isi nampan tersebut.

"Saya membawakan Anda makan siang, Kapten."

"Ho? Tapi seingatku, aku tidak memintamu, Letnan."

"Tidak. Tentu saja Anda tidak memintanya. Ini hanya murni keinginan pribadi saya sendiri. Tidak bolehkah?"

Reishi berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya lagi. "Tidak ada yang melarang, Awashima-_kun_. Terima kasih, dan letakkan saja di ruang minum tehku."

Ujung matanya lantas mengawasi gerak-gerik sang letnan, menghampiri ruang minum teh dan berlutut meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang untuknya itu begitu saja di atas _tatami_. Dan Reishi tidak sadar telah menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia menemukan Awashima Seri, alih-alih mohon izin dan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, malah berdiri di depan pintu, balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak dimengerti Reishi.

"Ya? Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Awashima-_kun_?"

"Kapten, Anda sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan letnannya membuat sesuatu dalam benaknya menjerit perih. Reishi menarik napas, merasakan rahangnya yang sedikit mengeras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Awashima Seri. "Apa yang menjadi indikasi bagimu bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Anda yang jarang pulang ke kondominium Anda tetapi tidak juga memakai kamar asrama Anda untuk beristirahat. Anda yang sering melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam. Wajah Anda yang pucat dan kantung hitam di bawah mata Anda. Tidak terlalu kentara, tapi… saya sudah bersama Anda selama beberapa tahun ini, dan saya bisa melihat jelas perbedaan kondisi Anda saat ini."

Refleks, Reishi melempar tatapan tajam pada bawahannya itu, membuat Seri berjengit dan mengalihkan pandang dari matanya. Reishi lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat tangan di atas meja dengan tumpuan sikutnya, lalu menyandarkan dagu di atas lipatan punggung tangannya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menghindar lebih lama lagi, lebih jauh lagi. Kali ini barulah Awashima Seri, yang notabene memang paling memperhatikan dan paling mengetahui beberapa sisi kehidupannya. Reishi tidak akan tahan jika para personel khususnya juga berhasil mengetahui sisi lemah sang atasan. Tambahan lagi Fushimi Saruhiko yang punya masa lalu tidak akur dengan bayang-bayang gelapnya itu.

Mendesah, Reishi menjawab, "Aku hanya butuh waktu, Awashima-_kun_. Karena tidak mudah," Reishi menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan pangkal lidahnya terasa begitu pahit, "untuk mencabut hak hidup seorang teman."

_Ya. Teman yang terkasih._

"Namun pastikan Anda menjaga kondisi kesehatan Anda, Kapten."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan kondisiku sedemikian dalamnya."

"… boleh saya menyampaikan satu hal lagi, Kapten?"

"Izin diberikan."

"Anda diberi undangan minum gratis dari pemilik bar HOMRA."

Mengerjap, untuk kemudian mendengus kecil. "Baik. Tolong sampaikan pada sang barista yang murah hati itu, Awashima-_kun_, bahwa aku akan mampir ke barnya nanti malam. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Reishi lantas melihat Seri membungkuk ke arahnya. "Pesan Anda akan segera saya sampaikan. Semoga Anda cepat pulih, Kapten. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Pintu ditutup. Perlu beberapa detik menjeda bagi Reishi sebelum ia membantingkan tubuhnya kembali pada sandaran kursinya. Undangan minum? Ia membatin, tak kuasa menolak hasratnya untuk tidak tersenyum satir. Apakah ini hanya sekedar akal-akalan Kusanagi Izumo yang baru saja kehilangan kawan sepermainan laki-laki itu? Dan apa yang bisa dimengerti oleh seluruh anggota HOMRA? Oke, katakanlah trauma yang diderita Klan Merah belum mereda setelah kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa anggota tersayang mereka, Totsuka Tatara. Dan pastinya HOMRA tidak sanggup menyepelekan duka yang muncul akibat kehilangan pemimpin mereka.

Kehilangan sosok teman dan pemimpin. Reishi terkekeh pahit. Tahu apa mereka? Tahu apa orang-orang berandalan itu dengan dirinya… yang kehilangan _dunianya_?

.

_Everybody finds love_

_Everybody finds love_

_In the end…._

.

Bergerak dari kursinya, Reishi melangkah menuju ruang minum tehnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berdiam diri. Waktu tidak akan menunggunya berduka. Waktu tidak akan punya kompensasi apapun dan tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Atau minimal… Reishi harus menghabiskan makan siang yang dikirimkan letnannya, kecuali ia ingin melihat tatap penuh kecemasan dari wajah ayu sang bawahan, datang sepaket bersama gundukan pasta kacang jenis lainnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi mendorong pintu mahogani tersebut, disapa oleh dentang lonceng yang disematkan di sudut atas pintu. Yang kemudian menyeruak di ujung penciumannya bukanlah dominasi aroma alkoholik memabukkan seperti bayangannya, melainkan wangi serat kayu yang menenangkan.

Walau hawa yang diciptakan bar itu terasa berat ketika ia melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang di bar HOMRA, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau memenuhi undanganku, Munakata."

Kedua manik ungunya segera terpancang pada sang pemilik barista yang berdiri di balik _counter_, tersenyum ramah padanya. Reishi hanya mengangguk kaku sejenak, kemudian menemukan seorang gadis manis bermata merah menyala terduduk di sofa, balas menatapnya dan tersenyum samar. Reishi mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya. Canggung. Gadis kecil itu berpaling, dan Reishi memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah _counter_ dan menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan sang barista.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Reishi terdiam sesaat. Menimbang jawabannya. Sejujurnya, ia sedang tidak ingin minum alkohol saat itu.

"Kuharap kau punya teh hijau, Kusanagi?"

Di luar perkiraannya, sang barista mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Silakan tunggu sebentar selagi saya menyeduhkan teh hijau untuk Anda."

Reishi tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya akan menjejakkan kaki ke dalam tempat minum yang paling anti didatanginya dalam kurun dua puluh empat tahun kehidupannya. Pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling. Ada yang istimewa dari bar tersebut, yang tidak pernah ditemuinya pada bar-bar lain yang kerap menjadi langganannya. Salah satunya adalah _jukebox_ di samping satu set sofa di pojok ruangan. Reishi ingat suatu kali seorang pria bersurai singa mendatangi kondominiumnya sejak siang hari dengan alasan tidak tahan atas perkelahian yang terjadi antara si pemilik bar dengan salah satu anggotanya yang punya hobi _nyentrik_ dan menghabiskan uang operasional bar untuk membeli mesin pemutar lagu raksasa otomatis tersebut.

Ah… teringat lagi. Reishi hanya bisa menelan getir di ujung tenggorokannya.

.

_Maybe seeing the blossoms scatter as soon as the flowers open_

_is what makes the trees in the grove looked so downhearted_

.

"Silakan, segelas teh hijau pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Cawan mengepulkan uap disodorkan di hadapannya. Reishi tersenyum. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal terhadapku, Kusanagi."

Sang barista kemudian mengibaskan lengan, "Tidak, tidak. Yang barusan itu hanyalah sebagai bentuk pelayanan dariku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah segan denganku, bahkan semenjak kita masih satu sekolah sekalipun. Karena itu aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk bertindak segan padamu, Munakata."

"Kau membuat segalanya lebih mudah, Kusanagi. Baiklah, kuterima teh hijau seduhanmu ini," ucap Reishi, perlahan menyeruput tehnya. Berusaha menikmatinya. Sayang, rasa teh hijau yang akrab di lidahnya itu kini terasa hambar.

Lalu suasana gamang yang mengambang. Reishi kesulitan bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Munakata?"

Lemparan pertanyaan dari Kusanagi Izumo yang paling tidak ingin didengar Reishi.

Reishi mengatupkan kedua rahangnya, keras. "Menurutmu? Apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti orang yang telah berhasil melupakan segalanya?"

Sinis yang mengiris. Reishi sudah lupa caranya untuk menahan emosinya. Menyembunyikan letupan egonya. Sungguh sebuah fakta yang ironis, ketika orang yang harus menghadapi kemelut batinnya bukanlah satu dari rekan kerjanya di Scepter 4, bukan seorang Awashima Seri sekalipun… tetapi seorang Kusanagi Izumo, dan tidak melupakan Kushina Anna yang terus mengawasi di balik punggungnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu melupakannya, dan tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk itu. Kenyataannya bahkan sudah satu minggu berlalu dan aku masih sering menemukan siluetnya tengah duduk di sofaku dan merokok dengan posturnya seperti biasa. Bukan hanya kau yang belum bisa melangkah maju… semua orang di bar ini merasakan hal yang sama."

"Tidak, Kusanagi. Kau tentunya tidak tahu," sambar Reishi, "kau maupun anggota Klan Merah tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika—"

"—kau kehilangan separuh jiwamu, sebagian hidupmu, atau malah seluruh duniamu. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, Munakata?"

Reishi bungkam. Semudah itukah gestur tubuh dan raut wajahnya terlihat eksplisit di mata orang lain? Sudah cukup. Reishi tidak ingin terlarut dalam perih yang bermain. Sudah cukup tangan takdir membawanya berlari menemui ujung dunianya. Sudah cukup ia terlalu lama membiarkan takdir membawa kakinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sudah cukup, dan biarkan ia kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai Munakata Reishi, seseorang yang menganggap dunia adalah sebuah tempat ideal dan penuh kesempurnaan.

Ada atau tidaknya seorang Suoh Mikoto, ia harus terus melangkah. Tidak pernah berhenti. Tidak pernah menatap ke belakang.

Terus melangkah dan jangan berhenti….

Dada Reishi sesak. Seakan beribu utas benang mengikat tubuhnya. Mengikat hati dan pikirannya dari sosok itu. Nama itu. Bisik suara berat dan embus napas itu. Wangi tubuh itu.

Suoh Mikoto.

.

_If you could see how I am now_

_I wonder what you'd think about me_

_About me, living my life without you_

.

"Reishi…."

Sebuah suara pelan membangunkannya dari perihnya. Sepasang telapak tangan kecil yang menggenggam miliknya erat. Ada hangat yang menjalar. Hangat aura merah yang begitu mirip, terpancar seperti apa yang selama ini membungkus tubuhnya di malam-malam gelapnya. Sepasang manik merah menyala Anna menatapnya, jatuh tepat pada ungunya.

"Reishi tahu… kalau Mikoto juga sama-sama… menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dengan pilihannya?"

Reishi tidak ingin mendengar. Reishi tidak ingin mengetahui informasi apapun lagi. Ia lelah. Pundaknya sudah tidak sanggup memikul beban-beban lain. Meski gadis kecil itu tidak menyerah. Genggaman Anna yang terasa semakin mengerat di tangannya. Mengiris batinnya.

"Mikoto… hanya tidak mau Reishi terlibat dengan Raja Tanpa Warna. Mikoto ingin melindungi, terutama melindungi Reishi. Yang Mikoto lakukan bukan sekedar membalas kematian Tatara. Yang Mikoto lakukan… adalah untuk orang lain, dan yang paling utama, untuk Reishi…."

.

_Everybody finds love_

_In the end_

.

Melepaskan genggaman Anna, Reishi meneguk habis teh hijaunya yang terlanjur mendingin di atas _counter_. Matanya mendadak terasa panas. Ada rasa yang membuncah dari dadanya. Namun Reishi masih tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Tidak pada siapapun. Tidak pada Kusanagi Izumo maupun Kushina Anna yang sebenarnya mengerti deritanya sekalipun.

"Terima kasih atas jamuanmu malam ini, Kusanagi," bisik Reishi. Suaranya tercekat. Untungnya sang barista masih bisa menangkap patah-patah katanya.

"Maaf karena hanya bisa menyajikan teh hijau untukmu, Munakata. Datanglah lain kali, aku akan menraktirmu lagi lain waktu."

Reishi sudah tidak bisa menarik sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. Alih-alih ia hanya mengangguk singkat lalu bangkit dari kursinya, dan menyempatkan diri untuk melempar pandang pada Anna.

"Reishi… akan baik-baik saja, ya?"

"… aku mencoba untuk itu. Terima kasih, Anna."

Ia melangkah, mendorong cepat pintu mahogani tersebut, kemudian bergegas memacu kakinya. Napasnya kemudian memburu. Uap muncul dari sela tarikan napasnya. Salju kembali menghujani Kota Shizume malam itu, dan Reishi berjalan seorang diri, di bawah guyuran salju.

Sementara kelopak matanya tidak bisa lagi menahan tetes-tetes itu untuk tidak turun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

.

_I just can't believe that I can never be able to see you again_

.

Reishi berlari. Secepat kakinya melangkah. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu arah dan tujuan. Malam itu ia hanya ingin berlari. Mengejar apa yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Menggapai apa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lepaskan dari genggamannya.

.

_I still haven't told you anything_

_I still haven't told you anything…._

.

Reishi tidak pernah tahu bahwa penyesalan yang datang terlambat itu nyerinya tanpa ampun. Membutakan mata dan mematikan laju kerja logikanya. Nyaris melumpuhkan sekujur tubuhnya

Satu hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan batinnya ketika ia memeluk tubuh Mikoto yang mendingin di pelukannya. Nyatanya butuh waktu tujuh hari penuh untuk Reishi, sebelum ia sanggup meneriakkan pilunya agar didengar langit. Dan biarkan Reishi meleburkan segala asa dan dukanya malam itu. Hanya satu malam, cukupkan satu malam saja, dan Reishi tahu luka-lukanya akan disembuhkan oleh sang waktu, selambat apapun waktu akan menuntunnya nanti.

.

_No matter how frightening, I won't avert my eyes_

_As long as at the end of it all, there is love_

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's note: **_*inhaaalleee* *exhaaallleeee* Oke, Night Antares membuka diri untuk dilempari sendal gegara _chapter_ super galau ini. Engga bakal komentar pembenaran panjang lebar deh. Terima kasih banyaaaak buat **Meongaum**-san yang udah me-_review_ (selamat mengalami brokoro di _chapter_ ini, huahahahaaaa *ketawa jahat* *disundut rokok sama Izumo*), dan tentunya berjuta terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia fanfiksi kali ini. _Next issue_ adalah _chapter_ terakhir dari _challenge_ **#mikoreiweek** tahun ini... jadi silakan nantikan kelanjutannya, dan tetap ditunggu saran, komentar, dan kripiknya~! XD


	7. Author's Announcement

_**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ehem… cek cek… satu dua tiga….

Yap, kembali lagi bersama Night Antares, si biangnya drama tragedi yang selalu gagal nulis komedi *dikemplang*, bersamaan dengan dengan _chapter_ 6.5 ini akan memberikan wara-wara tentang….

_._

**_LAST CHAPTER A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME AKAN DIUNDUR TANGGAL DAN WAKTU PUBLIKASINYA…!_**

**(dan di bawah ini adalah _rambling_ tidak jelas dari penulis… silakan tekan _back_ atau _close_ jika tidak berkenan membacanya)**

.

*brb sembunyi di lemari takut ada yang lempar tomat, lempar pisau, lempar golok, dan lempar boneka _voodoo_*

Menjawab rasa penasaran para pembaca (dan kekurangajaran diri sendiri dalam mempublikasikan karyanya seenak dengkul dan tidak memikirkan perasaan pembacanya), fanfiksi _A Week for a Lifetime_ ini memang Night Antares susun untuk memenuhi tantangan **#mikoreiweek** di situs tumblr-dot-com. Apa _sih_ **#mikoreiweek** itu sebenarnya? Singkat cerita, suatu hari Night Antares membuka _dashboard_ tumblr dan menemukan postingan salah satu fanpage Project K di tumblr, yang memberikan informasi mengenai tantangan perayaan satu minggu untuk pasangan Mikoto/Reishi. Tantangan ini diberikan selama 7 hari, dari tanggal 22-28 Juni (kenapa tanggal segitu? Night Antares juga engga tahu), dengan masing-masing tema per harinya (cek tema pada judul _chapter_ dari fanfiksi ini). Karya boleh mencakup _fanfiction, fanart_, _doujin_, atau _gif_ dari anime Project K sendiri (yang penting tidak plagiat karya orang lain). NAH karena Night Antares sangatlah cupu dan tiarap kemampuan Bahasa Inggris-nya, alhasil Night Antares mempublikasikan karya untuk tantangan **#mikoreiweek** ini di situs ffnet. Dan salah satu syarat lainnya dalam tantangan ini adalah, setiap karya dengan tema tertentu (se)HARUS(nya) dipublikasikan tepat sesuai dengan tanggal yang ditentukan untuk masing-masing tema (hal ini pastinya menjelaskan kenapa Night Antares getol banget _update_ setiap malem).

Lalu, kenapa untuk _chapter_ terakhir di tanggal 28 Juni ini bakal Night Antares _pending_ sementara waktu? Oke, bersiap untuk jawaban paling klise dan subjektif dari seorang _author_ melankolis idealis *dilindes cingcau*.

Di _chapter _1 yang lalu, Night Antares pernah menyinggung tentang fanfiksi Night Antares yang lain, sama-sama di fandom Project K, yang berjudul _Kings_ (/s/10312330/1/Kings). Nah, _chapter_ 1 dan 2 pada _A Week for a Lifetime_ ini tidak lain adalah perpanjangan dari _chapter_ 11 fanfiksi _Kings_ itu sendiri (/s/10312330/11/Kings). Karena _A Week for a Lifetime_, ibaratnya, berangkat dari _semi-AU_ _Kings_, maka Night Antares merasa engga _proper_ kalau harus mengakhiri _A Week for a Lifetime_ tanpa menyelesaikan _Kings_ terlebih dahulu. Hal ini didukung pula oleh tema hari terakhir yang diangkat pun sangat, sekali lagi, _sangat_ berhubungan dan ditentukan oleh _ending_ dari _Kings_.

Dengan berdasar alasan-alasan super subjektif di ataslah… Night Antares menyisipkan tulisan ini sebagai permohonan maaf yang seeeeebesar-besarnya karena untuk sementara waktu akan menggantung _A Week for a Lifetime_ hingga _Kings_ dinyatakan selesai (kapan _Kings_ tamat? Jangan tanya… _author_-nya aja masih bingung *dibakar rame-rame*). Namun demikian Night Antares juga menghaturkan jutaan terima kasih pada para pembaca setia dan para _reviewer_ galau yang udah mendukung Night Antares (terutama membuat Night ikutan galau sambil senyum-senyum bodoh setiap kali baca _review_ kalian semua… _really, I love you all~!_). Tapi tenang saja~ _Kings_ dipastikan tidak akan hiatus, karena Night Antares juga memang dikejar-kejar si empunya yang sejak awal jadi biang keladi lahirnya fanfiksi _Kings._

Oke. Sekian dulu racauan dari Night Antares. Silakan main-main juga ke lapak _Kings_ dan tetap ditunggu saran, komentar, masukan, terutama kripik singkong-tidak-pedasnya~~! XDDD

_Last but not least, happy belated __**#mikoreiweek**__ and let us cheer for this beautiful pairing…!_

.

Salam,

~Night Antares


	8. Day 7 - Reincarnation

.

_**Author's note di**_** awal**

Yap~ berhubung fanfiksi **Kings** udah tamat, jadi author langsung tancap gas nyelesaiin challenge (bulukan) **#mikoreiweek** untuk hari terakhir. Tema kali ini adalah Reincarnation. Daaaan segala yang terjadi yang melatarbelakangi fanfiksi kali ini murni berhubungan dengan fanfiksi **Kings**. Jadi kalau ada yang bingung, silakan tekan _back_, baca dulu **Kings** baru abis itu balik lagi ke sini supaya lebih ngerti jalan ceritanya *ditampol*.

Termasuk, secuil bagian di bawah ini terinspirasi alias _melesetin_ atau juga sebagai _spin-off _dari plot cerita **K:Missing Kings** (tapi jangan pernah harap author bakal nulis spin-off K:MK ini... ini cuma apa yang ada di dalem kepala aja—kecuali kalau emang banyak yang minta... *double slapped*)

Tambahan lagi... mungkin emang telat beberapa menit tapi author nulis ini dalam rangka ulang tahunnya Reishi, 1 Oktober. Yeaayyy, happy birthday to our lovely megane king, Munakata Reishi~! *peluk cium* Pokoknya chapter kali ini spesial pake telor, deh!

_Okay then. Happy reading and may you find your happiness together with your precious ex-Red King, dear Munakata Reishi._ ;)

* * *

...

* * *

.

1 Oktober. Untuk kali pertama (ya, catat itu, _kali pertama_), Munakata Reishi menyerah dan mengambil cuti untuk satu hari penuh selama tanggal awal bulan kesepuluh itu. Berterima kasih pada seorang laki-laki, bertubuh kekar atletis idaman para gadis dengan warna kulit sawo matang cenderung gelap, wangi tembakau bercampur _whiskey_ yang menguar setiap kali laki-laki itu melangkahkan kaki, serta surai merah menyala mencuat melawan gravitasi dilengkapi sepasang _amber_ yang selalu menatap Reishi dengan sorot kelaparan—dalam berbagai artian, tentu saja.

Padahal Reishi sudah memiliki jadwalnya sendiri untuk seharian penuh. Dari mulai menandatangani berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya, menyelesaikan _puzzle_ 5000 kepingnya (yang kali ini bergambar Yata Misaki, sang Raja Merah, yang tengah mengejar _third in _command kesayangannya, Fushimi Saruhiko, dengan bat kasti di tangan dengan lokasi taman bermain Shizume City Park), mengambil cucian _hakama_ untuk pesta di kediaman keluarganya akhir minggu nanti, berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan untuk kondominiumnya, hingga ke toko kacamata demi merayakan Hari Kacamata.

1 Oktober adalah Hari Kacamata Internasional, ingat?

Dan hanya karena satu entitas bernama Suoh Mikoto, seluruh rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna di _notes_ PDA-nya itu hancur berantakan. Gagal total. Reishi bertaruh 1 Oktobernya tahun ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat membosankan dan buang-buang waktu.

Meski satu hal yang diam-diam disyukuri oleh Reishi ketika ia mengambil cuti di tanggal tersebut. Karena dirinya, pada akhirnya, bisa menghindar dari kiriman satu toples berukuran 1L pasta kacang hijau dari Awashima Seri, lengkap dengan pita biru tua metalik menghiasi tutup toples kudapan neraka itu.

Toples? Pita biru? Mengapa terdengar seperti sebuah hadiah ulang tahun?

Oh ya, karena 1 Oktober tidak lain adalah hari ulang tahun dari seorang Munakata Reishi.

Dan betapa Reishi, di balik wajah datar-penuh-ketabahannya, hanya sanggup tersenyum miris ketika Awashima Seri, wakil sekaligus tangan kanannya, mengangguk menyetujui permohonan cutinya seraya berkata lugas di ujung sambungan telepon,

_"Baik. Berkas laporan untuk Anda akan tetap saya simpan di ruangan Anda, dan pasta kacang hijaunya akan saya kirimkan langsung ke kondominium Anda. Selamat menikmati hari libur Anda, Kapten. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur dan selalu bahagia."_

* * *

...

* * *

**_._**

**_Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

**_A WEEK FOR A LIFETIME_**

**_MikoRei week: Day 7 Finale - Reincarnation, a happily ever after story_**

**_disertai lirik lagu yang berjudul I Will Always Return, oleh Bryan Adams_**

**_._**

**_"Kau bahagia, Munakata?"  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Munakata Reishi menemukan Suoh Mikoto, untuk kesekian kalinya, tertidur meringkuk di depan pintu kondominiumnya. Dan seperti yang sudah berkali-kali dilakukannya, Reishi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan menggiring Mikoto, masih dengan wajah mengantuk, lalu membantingkan tubuh sang mantan Raja Merah di atas sofanya._

"_Kopi atau susu stroberi?"_

_Ya. Susu stroberi. Substansi koloid berwarna merah jambu lembut yang sangat tidak cocok dengan imaji liar dan ganas seorang Suoh Mikoto—bahkan yang berpikir demikian tidak hanya Reishi saja… satu HOMRA yang lantas mengetahui mantan raja mereka memiliki obsesi khusus dengan susu stroberi dan variasi susu buah lainnya benar-benar membuat para penghuni bar geleng-geleng kepala._

"… _hng."_

"_Suoh, dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara!" tukas Reishi, tangannya sibuk menyiapkan satu cangkir teh hijau dan menjejalkan makan malam ke dalam _microwave _tanpa memperhatikan Mikoto lebih lanjut. "Aku tidak suka menghidangkan minuman dalam keadaan mendingin dan aku sekarang sedang menyeduh air panas untuk tehku. Kutanya sekali lagi, Suoh, kau mau minum kopi atau susu stroberi?"_

"_Hng."_

_Satu dengung yang menjawab pertanyaan Reishi. Meski entah mengapa, dengung itu terasa begitu dekat di telinganya—_

—_dan benda runcing tajam menginvasi bahunya—dagu Mikoto yang menggasak tulangnya. Sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, terasa begitu menuntut dan posesif. Satu embus napas menggelitik di telinganya. Reishi tercekat. Tulang pipinya terasa panas._

"_Suoh… lepas—"_

"—_hampir satu bulan, Munakata," desis Mikoto, dekap mengerat yang seolah ingin menelan Reishi bulat-bulat ke dalam dada bidang itu, "satu bulan dan kau disibukkan dengan Klan Hijau menyebalkan itu. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengambil hari libur untuk dirimu sendiri, Munakata Reishi?"_

_Reishi menggeram, memutar kenop kompor karena ia tahu perdebatan tidak penting ini tidak akan bisa diselesaikannya hanya dalam satu menit saja. Memorinya yang kemudian berlayar pada satu bulan lamanya Scepter 4 mendapati kasus penggerebekan Onbashira, tempat tinggal Raja Emas, oleh sebuah klan bernama Jungle yang dipimpin tidak lain oleh si pemilik Damocles Hijau, Hisui Nagare. Raja Emas sendiri, Kokujouji Daikaku, tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan kunci mengenai sang Raja Emas digenggam oleh cucu tunggal Kokujouji Daikaku, Hishiki Sayo. Hingga terjadilah drama penculikan terhadap Hishiki Sayo, ditambah Kushina Anna yang semula hendak diperalat Klan Hijau untuk sama-sama melacak lokasi keberadaan Adolf K. Weismann, sang Raja Perak. Masih belum jelas tujuan dan motif dari agresi yang dilakukan Klan Hijau, sampai Scepter 4 harus sekali lagi bekerja sama dengan HOMRA untuk menyelamatkan para putri yang disekap di sebuah pulau pribadi milik Hisui Nagare, tidak jauh dari Teluk Tokyo. Kasus ini baru saja ditutup enam hari lalu, dan tentu saja berkas laporan mengenai detail perkara masih menumpuk di atas meja kerja Reishi._

"_Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Suoh. Dan meski kasus perseteruan dengan Klan Hijau sudah selesai, aku tidak yakin Raja Hijau akan mundur begitu saja setelah kekalahan telak untuknya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Bahkan anggota klanmu sendiri ikut menjadi targetnya, tidak bisakah kau mencemaskan Anna sedikit saja?"_

"_Tapi Anna yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memikirkannya dan berlibur ke tempatmu, Munakata. Aku akan berada di mana pun aku ingin berada. Bukankah selama ini begitu aturan mainnya?"_

"_Dan dengan menginvasi teritoriku? Dengan merenggut kebebasanku? Dengan melanggar kode etik ruang privasiku? Dengan melibatkanku pada kehidupan tanpa arahmu itu? Kau orang yang arogan, Suoh."_

_Suoh Mikoto tidak menjawab. Namun detik berikutnya, digiring gerakan jemari kasar di dagu, Reishi memalingkan wajah sementara Mikoto meraup jarak di antara keduanya. Reishi berontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri gelegak panas yang terasa begitu nyaman di kulitnya. Sentuhan yang tidak pernah gagal menggigilkan sekujur tubuhnya. Suoh Mikoto memang bukan lagi seorang Raja Merah. Reishi tidak perlu lagi khawatir akan aura merah dan biru yang bertabrakan setiap kali jutaan rasa tumpah-ruah untuk saling mendominasi. Meski panas yang mengalir tidak lantas berubah sama sekali._

"_Su—oh…. Tunggu—astaga… kau tahu aku sudah tidak tidur tiga malam dan—"_

"—_hmm~ kalau begitu kupastikan kau tidak tidur sampai pagi, Reishi."_

"_Dasar—manusia barbar…! Besok aku harus berangkat kerja—"_

"—_sudah kubilang, Reishi. Ambil cuti. Nikmatilah hidupmu sesekali."_

"_Kalau aku menolak… Mikoto…?"_

"_Heh. Jika kau tidak bangun sebelum _alarm_ sialanmu itu berdering besok pagi, kupastikan kau mengambil jatah cutimu, Reishi."_

* * *

...

* * *

Sayangnya, kali ini Reishi kalah taruhan. Menghadapi malam panjang di atas ranjang bersama seorang Suoh Mikoto, dikalikan dengan kurangnya waktu tidur selama beberapa hari ke belakang, Reishi berhasil bangun keesokan paginya tepat ketika jarum pendek jam menunjuk ke angka sembilan.

Reishi sudah terlambat dua jam dari waktu dering jam bekernya.

Karena itulah, setelah refleks melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, Reishi memutuskan untuk menghubungi letnannya untuk mengajukan cuti satu hari penuhnya.

Dengan tangan tertutup handuk dan menggasak rambut biru tuanya yang masih lembab, Reishi menghela napas dan berjalan menuju dapur—

—untuk kemudian menemukan Suoh Mikoto, duduk manis di meja makan dapur kondominiumnya. Dua buah piring tertata di meja, lebih tepatnya satu di depan Mikoto dan satunya lagi di depan kursi yang biasa diduduki Reishi. Dari apa yang ada di atas piring tersebut… Reishi hanya bisa mengernyit dahi.

Potongan roti keras, telur setengah matang dan potongan berwarna jingga… wortel?

Suoh pikir dirinya kelinci?

Melempar pandang sengit pada pria bersurai merah satunya, Reishi menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. "Jadi…? Apa ini?"

"… sarapan. Untukmu," jawab Mikoto datar seraya menyobek roti keras dengan taring-taring tajam itu.

"… makanan mentah seperti ini…?"

"Jangan manja, Munakata. Aku membakarnya dengan api dari tanganku."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk menggunakan teknologi bernama kompor, teflon, minyak _olive_, atau minimalnya _microwave_?!"

"Merepotkan."

Sekali lagi, menghela napas panjang. Kalau Reishi tidak ingat bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sudah turun pangkat dari raja menjadi anggota klan biasa, Reishi tidak segan untuk mencincang Mikoto lalu mengumpankannya pada anjing kepolisian.

"Kau… benar-benar orang barbar dan pemalas, Suoh Mikoto."

* * *

...

* * *

Tengah hari. Untuk membayar apa yang dilakukan Suoh Mikoto terhadap perut meraung laparnya sehabis bangun tidur, Reishi menyeret pria singa itu ke sebuah toko buku. Ya, Reishi tahu Mikoto paling tidak suka dengan ruang sempit yang dipenuhi rak-rak berbau pelitur dan jutaan buku-buku menghimpit di kanan-kiri. Meski Reishi sendiri bukannya pergi ke toko buku untuk memborong buku seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang normal lainnya. Reishi akan melangkah cepat menuju rak _puzzle_ dan mempergunakan waktunya—selama mungkin—untuk memilih _puzzle_ ribuan keping yang akan dibelinya.

Meski yang selalu membuat Reishi mengulum senyum dan menahan tawa adalah raut merengut Suoh Mikoto yang kekanakan, bosan menunggunya meski tidak melontarkan kata-kata protes sedikit pun. Ya. Hanya diam dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Reishi tidak pernah sadar bahwa kelakuan sederhana Mikoto seperti ini nyatanya sanggup memberikan sensasi hangat dan manis dalam benaknya.

"Ah, King~ Munakata-_san_~ selamat siang!"

Reishi menoleh, cukup terkejut akan panggilan riang yang ditujukan padanya itu. Totsuka Tatara, tersenyum lebar secerah matahari, menggandeng tangan Kushina Anna, dengan sosok tambun Kamamoto Rikio menemani di belakang petinggi HOMRA itu. Reishi mengangguk dan memasang senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat siang, Totsuka-_kun_, Kamamoto-_kun_, dan Anna. Sedang menghabiskan waktu di toko buku dan membantu putri kecil ini belajar?"

"Tidak, tidak…," kilah Totsuka cepat, tangan mengibas depan wajah, "Justru Anna dan Kamamoto yang menemaniku mencari buku. Belakangan, aku sedang tertarik dengan desain interior. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bosan dengan desain bar HOMRA yang itu-itu saja, jadi aku sedang mencari buku refrensi agar bisa mendekor ulang bar milik Kusanagi-_san_ itu."

"Totsuka-_san_… kalau Kusanagi-_san_ sampai mengetahui rencana nekatmu ini, kau bisa habis dibunuhnya, loh."

"Tenang saja, Kamamoto. Pasti ada jalan."

"Reishi sendiri… sedang kencan?"

Satu pertanyaan polos dari sang tuan putri kecil HOMRA… yang bahkan Reishi tahu berhasil menghapus segala warna ceria dari wajah Totsuka Tatara.

"Ahahahahaha…," Reishi tertawa kering, berusaha memecah keheningan yang mengganjal. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Anna-_kun_? Dan siapa menurutmu yang saat ini sedang menjadi teman berkencanku? Aku tidak melihat ada satupun yang memenuhi kriteria itu."

"… karena hari ini hari ulang tahun Reishi… dan Reishi sedang pergi berdua bersama Mikoto."

Sungguh. Reishi kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas celetukan polos dari _strain_ menggemaskan namun juga mengerikan satu ini.

"_Are_? Munakata-_san_ hari ini berulang tahun? Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu, Munakata-_san_!"

"A—oh, se—selamat ulang tahun, Raja Biru!"

Berdeham dan melengkungkan senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar, Reishi membalas ucapan selamat dari Totsuka Tatara dan Kamamoto Rikio baru saja. "Terima kasih banyak, Totsuka-_kun_, Kamamoto-_kun_. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk diberi ucapan selamat."

"Kau bahkan sudah tidak pantas untuk memainkan potongan-potongan gambar seperti ini, Munakata."

Satu cubitan memelintir di pinggang Mikoto. Begitu cepat dan gesit, serta tanpa reaksi dari Mikoto sehingga adegan tersebut berhasil luput dari pandangan Totsuka Tatara dan Kamamoto RIkio.

Meski tidak dengan Kushina Anna, yang melangkah mendekati Reishi dan menarik-narik ujung _trench coat_ biru tua yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Reishi. Sekarang… Reishi bahagia, _'kan_?"

Kali ini, Reishi benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Bahkan ucapan terima kasih sederhana pun tidak sanggup Reishi luncurkan dari lidahnya yang kelu.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_I hear the wind call your name _

_It calls me back home again _

_._

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang Anna katakan padamu?"

Reishi menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang menyorongkan ubi bakar dan sekaleng teh hijau padanya dan sekaleng teh hijau. Reishi mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih sebelum meraih makanan itu dari tangan besar Mikoto. Dalam diam mulutnya meniup ubi panas mengepul di genggamannya, tidak memperhatikan bangku taman kota yang berderit setelah Mikoto menjatuhkan tubuh di sampingnya.

_._

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_Oh its to you I'll always return_

_._

Matahari yang belum terlalu condong ke Barat. Angin musim gugur yang bertiup, menggoyangkan dedaunan merah dan merontokkan beberapa dari rantingnya. Daun telinganya menangkap percik air mancur di depannya. Reishi tertegun. Sesuai apa yang Mikoto tanyakan padanya. Isi kepala Reishi masih menggemakan kata-kata terakhir Kushina Anna di toko buku beberapa saat yang lalu.

_._

"_Sekarang… Reishi bahagia, _'kan_?"_

_._

.

_I still feel your breath on my skin _

_I hear your voice deep within _

_._

Apa arti bahagia itu sendiri? Semudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah diampuni dari kegagalan dan kelemahannya karena sempat membunuh entitas seorang raja? Bahwa dirinya telah dimaafkan setelah lengah dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang teman yang berarti? Semudah menerima hasil pertarungan kerasnya sembilan bulan lalu hingga akhirnya Suoh Mikoto kembali berada di sisinya, mengacak-acak ritme hidupnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam jutaan rasa memabukkan yang seringkali berhasil membuat Reishi melupakan segala beban dan penatnya?

Apakah arti bahagia itu… semudah menerima kehadiran Suoh Mikoto dalam hidupnya?

"Kau bahagia, Munakata?"

Oh ayolah, Suoh Mikoto. Reishi sedang tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan yang sama… terlebih lagi dari suara berat rendah itu. Reishi tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya tangan Mikoto yang menangkap dagunya, mempertemukan ungu Reishi pada sepasang _amber_ yang berkilat. Kali ini, kobarnya sendu.

"Reishi, jawab. Kau bahagia?"

_._

_The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong _

_It's to you - I'll always belong _

_._

Reishi mendesah. Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman menyergap benaknya. Terlebih lagi Mikoto sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Reishi tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengelak lebih lama lagi, lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mikoto. Aku tidak tahu…."

"Kau tidak senang aku kembali?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku!" tukas Reishi. Nada suaranya meninggi, menyerukan getir dari pita suaranya. "Suoh Mikoto… kau tentunya tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku, _kelegaan_ yang kurasakan ketika aku menangkap tubuhmu—merasakan kau _bernapas_ di tanganku ketika Yata-_kun_ dan Hishiki-_kun_ menciptakan keajaiban mereka untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia manusia. Aku… merasa termaafkan… merasa terampuni. Setelah sekian lama bahkan akhirnya aku menemukan kembali tidur lelapku. Apa kau pikir dengan begitu aku tidak menghendaki kehadiranmu kembali di dunia ini, Mikoto?"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau bahagia?"

_._

_Now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_._

Reishi kembali membisu. Berusaha memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Mikoto yang seolah membakar jauh ke dalam relung batinnya, memenjarakannya.

"Aku hanya merasa… bahwa seorang raja berhak untuk mengecap arti kebahagiaan," jawab Reishi pada akhirnya. Meski kerut di kening Mikoto jelas-jelas menampakkan raut tidak setuju atas kalimat Reishi barusan.

"Kau lihat Yata. Yata kini bahagia dengan Fushimi di sampingnya, tidak peduli bahwa Fushimi tetap bekerja untuk klanmu sekaligus menjadi agen ganda bagi HOMRA."

"Yata-_kun_ pantas mendapatkan dan memperjuangkan kebahagiannya bersama Fushimi-_kun_, Mikoto."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan? Kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas bahagia? Persetan dengan status rajamu itu, Reishi… Yata bahagia atas entitasnya sebagai manusia. Mengapa kau harus berdalih dengan status menjemukan itu dan menolak kebahagiaanmu sendiri sebagai seorang manusia?"

_._

_And in the hours of darkness darling_

_Your light gets me through_

_._

Sembilan bulan. Lebih dari dua ratus tujuh puluh hari dilalui Reishi dengan jenjang status di antara dirinya dan Mikoto yang berubah. Meski Reishi sadar, tidak ada yang berubah di antara keduanya. Dahulu, sebelum insiden nyaris satu tahun lalu itu, semenjak ia mengenal Mikoto sebagai seniornya di bangku SMA, Reishi selalu menganggap Mikoto sebagai seorang laki-laki bringas yang bisa mati kapan saja apabila seseorang yang taat aturan macam Reishi tidak berusaha menjangkau dan menarik tali kekang Mikoto agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang kematian laki-laki itu sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, dan segala stigma itu berganti, bergumul dengan ego juga beban yang ditanggungkan di pundak atas julukan sebagai raja.

Reishi sudah lupa… entah sejak kapan, sayap yang berguna untuk membantunya terbang ke langit telah dipenggal sempurna oleh titel seorang raja. Sayapnya yang bernama Suoh Mikoto.

Dan kini… Mikoto kembali ke bumi, menjadi manusia seutuhnya yang bebas dari segala bentuk tanggung jawab yang mengikat. Sementara jurang status di antara keduanya yang melebar. Apabila kini Mikoto memiliki sayapnya sendiri untuk terbang bebas di angkasa, maka Reishi tetaplah menjadi seekor burung dalam sangkar emas yang tidak lagi memiliki sepasang sayap… hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

Karena itulah, Reishi tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbahagia. Reishi tahu dirinya tidak pantas untuk bahagia. Bahwa kesempatan untuk mengecap rasa itu dada, sama sekali tidak akan pernah datang,

… atau begitu kah? Benarkah seperti itu adanya?

_._

_Wanna swim in your river_

_Be warmed by your sun_

_._

Lalu mengapa pria di sampingnya ini tidak pernah lelah untuk berdiri bersebelahan dengannya? Menutup segala jurang dan tembok status hanya dalam satu rangkul hangat? Bahkan Reishi sudah tidak lagi memungkiri rasa cemas setiap kali Suoh Mikoto datang padanya, meski tanpa luka, setelah HOMRA membakar habis kelompok _yakuza_ dan preman kelas kakap di Kota Shizume.

Sejak kapan… Suoh Mikoto berganti menjadi sosok yang membawa ketentraman dalam hidupnya? Sejak kapan dirinya bertukar peran dengan Mikoto? Sejak kapan… laki-laki itu mulai menarik tali kekangnya dan mengembalikannya pada kewarasannya sebagai seorang _manusia_?

Tanpa Mikoto, maka dirinya….

_._

_Bathe in your water_

'_cause you are the one_

_._

Reishi tersenyum. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangan menakup sepasang telapak yang masih bertengger di sisi wajahnya. Bahasa tubuh yang mengisyaratkan pria singa itu untuk mendekat. Dan Mikoto mengerti. Puncak kepalanya yang kemudian beradu dengan kening Mikoto.

Genggamannya pada telapak Mikoto mengerat.

"Reishi…?"

_._

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Yes I'm on my way home_

_._

"Ajari aku cara untuk bahagia, Mikoto."

'_**Karena aku ingin bahagia bersamamu.'**_

* * *

...

* * *

1 Oktober kali ini, Reishi tidak lagi menyalahkan dan memisuh akan kelonggaran waktunya selama satu hari penuh. Alih-alih, Reishi mensyukurinya. Pegal di pundaknya yang berangsur menghilang. Pening di kepala yang selama ini tak diacuhkannya berangsur lenyap.

Ah ya, raja juga memang masih seorang manusia biasa.

Langit di luar sudah menggelap. Reishi senang bisa kembali ke kondominiumnya sebelum angin beku musim gugur membuat sendinya bertambah nyeri. Terlebih lagi, menggamit lengan kekar Suoh Mikoto di atas sofa ruang tengah rasanya sudah seperti memeluk sebuah mesin penghangat.

"Kau kedinginan, Reishi?"

"Hmm? Tidak selama kau diam, tidak banyak bicara, dan membiarkan dirimu menjadi mesin penghangatku, Mikoto."

Hanya gumaman pelan yang Reishi tangkap sebagai balasan dari Mikoto. Reishi beringsut, semakin memperkecil jarak di antara dirinya dan Mikoto. Berusaha menghirup hangat aura merah Mikoto sebanyak-banyaknya. Memenuhi kebutuhannya akan kedamaian dan ketenangan.

Sebuah benda kecil, meluncur turun menyentuh pangkuannya. Reishi membuka mata, menemukan sebuah kotak berbahan beludru sewarna merah darah dengan pita biru gelap membingkai rapat melilit celah untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah menarik pitanya, Reishi sudah tahu apa isi kotak tersebut.

Dan jantungnya berpacu kencang. Adrenalinnya memicu cepat. Diiringi satu kecup lembut di keningnya.

_._

_Oh I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Munakata Reishi. Dan kupikir kau akan menerima tawaranku jika aku memintamu untuk hidup bersamaku."

Buncahan rasa yang mengalir keluar. Jalaran berton-ton minuman panas yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Reishi tidak sanggup membendungnya.

.

_It sparks up the fire_

_The flame that still burns_

_._

Meski logikanya tidak pernah bisa kompromi dan selalu saja, berakhir melontarkan satu kalimat sarkasme khasnya.

"Bahagia sekarang dan selamanya, begitu, Mikoto? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau senang cerita takhayul seperti itu."

Untungnya sang pria singa yang detik berikutnya menarik Reishi dalam dekapan penuh kata picisan berlima huruf itu mengerti, bahwa Munakata Reishi sebenarnya merupakan seorang figur yang canggung secara sosial di mana perasaannya digambarkan dengan jelas dan lugas oleh antonim dari setiap tutur kata sinis yang dilontarkannya.

.

_Oh it's to you_

_I will always_

_Always return_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Munakata Reishi. Untuk kali ini, berbahagialah, tersenyumlah..._

_Berbahagialah untuk bagianmu, dan kau tahu aku akan selalu bahagia untukmu."  
_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Author's**_** note:**

YAP FANFIKSI KALI INI JUGA SELESAAAAAAIIIIII AAAAAAAA~~! *guling-guling di taman kota Kota Shizume* Ahahahaha author ini lagi astaga banget yaaaa ngebut beresin dua fanfiksi sampe kejar setoran kayak gini. Feels bertebaran banget ketika author nulis chapter terakhir ini *mimisan*. Maafkan segala kesalahan penulisan dan ending cerita yang mungkin cheesy, giung, kemanisan, bikin diabetes, dkk. Author murni cuma pengen our lovely couple ini bahagia sejahtera dan saling mengisi satu sama lain *ditampol pihak GoRa*.

Berjuta terima kasiiiiiihh, sekali lagi, untuk para _reviewers, followers, favorite-ers, _dan_ PM-ers_ (yuk mari ngabsen lagi XDDDD) **Akai **(khusus buat Akai-san... ini guest kehormatan yang bahkan sampai meninggalkan jejak di lapak AO3 author yang sangatlah minim pengunjung... _SALUTE_ untuk Akai-san, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini~ habis ini author masih bakal nulis MikoRei kok, jangan lupa main ke lapak baru author yaaaa #merajuk), **Meongaum****, Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama **(_another_ tamu kehormatan yang engga pernah bosan sama fanfiksi MikoRei dan sesekali IzuSeri dari author *slapped* maap author kerjanya spamming link terus di wall FB, semoga tetep rajin main ke lapaknya author *ditebas*), **guest, Kazumi Iku, Damian Iswara, Monkeypaw, **dan **Ichika07**.

_Special thanks to _**laksanabayushiryuu** yang maksa banget ampe bikin author marathon beresin 2 fanfiksi ini demi lanjut ke fanfiksi berikutnya (supaya beliau bisa nulis Daikaku/Adolf dengan lancar jaya #UPS). _See you on our next collab fict, Girl~_ *smooch*

Dan tentunya pada pembaca setia author... makasih udah nyempetin mampir, makasih udah rela kokoronya dibikin broken, makasih udah mau terus nunggu fanfiksi ini rampung, makasih makasih makasih. _I really, really love you all~!_

Terakhir, sampai jumpa di fanfiksi author berikutnya.

_**Here's Night Antares/ashAksara, over and out!**_


End file.
